Wer bin ich?
by ShadeFleece
Summary: Harry verliert durch einen Zauber sein Gedächtnis und lebt fortan bei Voldemort, der ihm eintrichtert, er sei der Sohn, des gefürchteten Dunklen Magiers! ENDE
1. Prolog

Prolog 

Er rannte weiter. 

Die Äste schlugen ihm ins Gesicht, hinterließen blutige Schrammen. Die schlammige Erde gab unter seinen Füßen gab nach, er rutschte aus, fiel der Länge nach auf den Boden.

Keuchend blieb er liegen.

Der Regen hatte ihn schon völlig durchnässt, er spürte die Kälte und die Feuchtigkeit auf seiner Haut.

Er konnte nicht mehr aufstehen, wusste das seine Beine - sein gesamten Körper zu geschwächt waren, um weiterzurennen.

Er fürchtete, das seine Lungen explodierten, wenn er weiteratmete.

Das Stechen in der Seite raubte ihm den Mut aufzustehen, doch er wusste, das wenn er es nicht täte, er sterben würde.

Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung stammte er sich müdevoll auf.

Seine Beine zitterten, vor Kälte, Schmerz und Erschöpfung.

,Na komm schon! Lauf einfach weiter!', sagte er sich.

Doch die Befürchtung sofort wieder auf den schlammigen und steinigen Weg zu fallen, ließ ihn Innerhalten.

Vorsichtig tat er einen Schritt, erkannte sofort, das er sein Gleichgewicht verlor.

Schnell setzte er den nächsten, und schließlich rannte er wieder.

Stundenlang, so schien es ihm, lief er durch den dichten Wald.

Es war eine rabenschwarze Nacht. Er sah die Äste nicht, sah die Wurzeln nicht, doch beides spürte er in unregelmäßigen Abständen schmerzhaft.

Nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht bereute er, dass kein Zauberstab zur Hand war.

Seine Verfolger hatten welche. Auch zahlenmäßig waren sie ihm überlegen.

Er musste irgendjemanden finden, er ihm gleichgesinnt war.

Aber wen? Wo? Und wie?

Plötzlich hielt ihn jemand zurück, etwas schlang sich um sein linkes Handgelenk.

Ruckartig wurde er herumgewirbelt. 

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Arm aus, dann hört er ein lautes ,Knack'.

Sein Handgelenk war gebrochen.

Keuchend und einen mit dem versuch einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken, blieb er stehen. 

Sofort gaben seine Beine nach.

Das linke Handgelenk haltend sank er auf den nassen Boden.

Als er erkannte, was ihn festgehalten hatte, hätte er um ein Haar laut aufgelacht.

Ein elastischen Ast, eines Birkenbaumes umklammerte seine Hand, doch durch seine Panik, hatte der Junge ihn für einen Feind gehalten.

Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr weiterlaufen konnte, das sein Körper viel zu schwach war.

Zum wiederholten Male wurde ihm bewusst, dass er weiterkämpfen musste.

Wieder konnte er es nur mit Mühe schaffen aufzustehen.

Er rannte weiter, einen Fuß nach dem anderen aufsetzend.

Plötzlich gab der Boden unter seinen Füßen weiter - er fiel!

Er musste in eine Schlucht oder eine Grube gefallen sein.

Als er auf dem Boden auftraf, zog sich solch ein Schmerz durch seinen Körper, dass seine Beine nicht mehr ihre Dienste taten.

Keuchend blieb er einfach liegen und spürte, wie der Regen weiter auf ihn eindrosch.

Die Augen fielen ihm zu, die Müdigkeit ging ihm in die Knochen, sein Geist wurde schläfrig.

Es vergingen Stunden, so schien es ihm, bis sich neben ihm etwas regte.

Er hörte eine hohe, unangenehme Stimme, die zu seinen Anhängern flüsterte.

Dann beugte sich jemand über in und drehte ihn auf den Rücken.

„Amnesia", flüsterte die seltsame Stimme, dessen Besitzer glühend rote Augen besaß.

---

Ich weiß, die Kapitel sind kurz, dafür werde ich alle zwei Tage ein neues veröffentlichen, is das nix ;) ?


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1   
Wie hatte er es nur zulassen können? Er war für den Jungen verantwortlich gewesen, wie konnte das geschehen?  
Warum? Warum war er nicht 5 Minuten früher dort gewesen?  
Nur 5 Minuten hätten ausgereicht um den Jungen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Diese wenigen Augenblicke war er zu spät gewesen!  
  
- Rückblick -  
  
Sirius klingelte an der Tür mit der Aufschrift ,Ligusterweg 4'. Es dauerte; doch schließlich öffnete eine fetter, blonder Junge, von dem er wusste das es Dudley war.  
"Könnte ich bitte, Mr. Harry Potter sprechen?", fragte er junge Mann freundlich.  
Bei dem Namen jedoch weiteten sich die Augen des Fetten und er quicke, während er versuchte die Tür zu schließen ein hastiges "Kenn niemanden, der so heißt!"  
Doch Sirius stellte einfach einen Fuß zwischen den Türspalt und schob seinen schlanken Körper durch die Öffnung, während Dudley schreiend in die Küche lief.  
Eine dürre Frau kam daraus hervor und verzog das Gesicht angewidert, als sie Sirius sah.  
Aus dem gegenüberliegenden Zimmer trat ein Mann hervor, der exakt das ältere Erscheinungsbild des Jungens darstellte.  
"Was wollen Sie hier? Ich werde die Polizei rufen, wenn sie nicht unverzüglich verschwinden!", sagte er aufbrausend.  
Die Frau hatte sich und den Sohn hinter dem Hausherren geschoben und schaute den Mann jetzt geschockt an, als habe sie gerade etwas an ihm bemerkt.  
"Das... das... das ist... ist der Mann, der...", stotterte sie.  
"Ja, ganz recht, ich bin Harrys Pate! Könnte ich bitte zu ihm?", fragte Sirius weiterhin freundlich, doch etwas ungeduldig.  
Angespannt nickte der fette Ältere.  
"HARRY!", schrie Vernon die Treppe hinauf.  
Sirius wartete gar nicht erst auf die Antwort, sondern glitt mit einem höflichen Lächeln an den Dreien vorbei, die Treppe hinauf.  
Er hörte noch, wie Vernon seine Frau und seinen Sohn hastig in die Küche schob und eilig die Tür schloss.  
Im oberen Stockwerk öffnete sich eine Tür zu seiner rechten.  
Offensichtlich erschrak der Junge fast zu Tode, denn er stolperte erst einmal 2Meter zurück, bevor er sich demonstrativ ans Herz griff und versuchte ärgerlich auszusehen.  
"Sag mal, spinnst du?", fragte der 14-jährige und versuchte ein grinsen zu unterdrücken.  
"Hey, ich wollte nur meinen Lieblingspatensohn zu einer Geburtstagstour abholen!", lachte Sirius.  
"Ich hab doch erst in einer Woche Geburtstag!", erklärte der Junge verduzt.  
"Eben! Na los, pack deine Sachen! Du bleibst den Rest der Ferien bei mir!", erklärte der junge Mann.  
"Ist das dein ernst!", fragte Harry erstaunt und erfreut.  
Gerade als Sirius antworten wollte, hörten beide plötzlich eine dreifaches Schreien aus der Küche.  
Sie rannten die Treppe hinunter.  
Danach erinnerte Sirius sich nur noch daran, dass er geben eine Wand geschleudert wurde und erst einige Stunden später wieder aufgewacht war.  
Es sah die Leichen der drei Familienmitglieder, doch von Harry fehlte jede Spur.  
  
- Gegenwart -  
  
Remus saß neben seinem langjährigen Freund und schaute ihn von der Seite an.  
"Es ist nicht deine Schuld!", flüsterte er.  
Sirius hob den Blick und sah Remus ärgerlich an.  
"Ich hätte es verhindern müssen! Es wäre meine Aufgabe gewesen! James hat sich auf mich verlassen und jetzt? Jetzt ist er ... ist er ... ist er tot!"  
"Das wissen wir doch gar nicht!", sagte Remus beschwichtigend.  
Resigniert seufzend senkte er den Blick wieder.  
"Wie soll ich das bloß Ron, Hermine und Dumbledore erklären?", fragte Sirius, wie zu sich selbst.  
Er war nach seinem Erwachen noch Stunden auf der Suche nach Harry gewesen. Schließlich war er aufgebrochen und sofort zu Remus geflüchtet. Dieser hatte sich erstmal um seine Wunden gekümmert und sich dann ganz in Ruhe die Geschichte angehört.  
Ja, äußerlich war er völlig ruhig gewesen, doch innerlich herrschte immer noch ein totales Chaos.   
"Keine Sorge! Ich werde mich darum kümmern, du solltest dich erst mal hinlegen, hast ganzschön was abbekommen!", rat Remus.  
  
Den verwirrten Sirius zurücklassend verließ Remus das Gästezimmer seines Hauses.  
Er bewegte sich in Richtung Kamin und stellte eine Verbindung nach Hogwarts her.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden sah er den Kopf McGonagalls.  
Mit zittriger Stimme verlangte Remus den Schulleiter.  
Nach einigen Minuten sah er ihn.  
"Sind sie allein im Raum?", fragte Remus ernst.  
Albus verschwand kurz, kam jedoch nach kurzer Zeit wieder.  
"Was ist passiert, Remus? Haben sie Sirius geschnappt?", hörte er die besorgte Stimme Albus'.  
"Nein, es ist etwas mit Harry!"  
"Erzähl!"  
"Sirius wollte ihn zu uns holen, doch sie wurden von Todessern überrascht! ... Sie hielten ihn wohl für tot, jedenfalls als er wieder zu sich kam, waren alle drei Dursleys tot und Harry verschwunden!"  
Nach kurzem Schweigen, meinte der weise Mann schließlich: "Pass auf Sirius auf, er soll unter keinen Umständen das Haus verlassen! Ich werde mich um alles weitere kümmern!"  
Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen und Remus konnte die Tränen schließlich auch nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
Bis ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, das noch jemand im Raum war.  
Sirius stand hinter ihm. Er war noch geschwächt, doch die Entschlossenheit hatte ihm geholfen auf die Beine zu kommen.  
"Wir werden ihn finden!", sagte er ernst zu seinem Freund.  
"Nicht mehr heute!", gab dieser zurück und führte ihn wieder ins Gästezimmer.  
  
Hermine packte derweil ihre Sachen, denn sie wollte in ein paar Minuten zu den Wealeys, bei den sie den Rest der Ferien zubringen würde, aufbrechen.  
Sie verabschiedete sich lange von ihren Eltern, nahm sich eine Hand Flohpulver, das Ron ihr gegeben hatte und warf es in ihren Kamin, der für heute an das System angeschlossen worden war und trat hinein.  
Ihren Eltern zulächelnd sagte sie deutlich: "Zum Fuchsbau" und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.  
Vorsichtig und etwas orientierungslos trat sie einige Augenblicke später wieder hinaus.  
Doch es erwarteten sie keine freundlich lächelnden Gesichter am anderen Ende.  
Nur Mrs. Weasley saß an den hölzernen Tisch und hielt sich ein großes Taschentuch vors Gesicht.  
Aus verweinten, rötlichen Augen sah sie das Mädchen an.  
"Was ... was ist denn los, Mrs. Weasley?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
"Komm, setz dich erst mal!", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme.  
Nachdem sie sich wieder etwas gesammelt hatte, setzte sie zu einer Erklärung an.  
Nun verstand Hermine, warum keiner der Kinder hier war, um sie zu begrüßen.  
Sie nahm gar nicht war, das die Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterrannten.  
"Oh Gott!", flüsterte sie.  
"Professor Dumbledore sagte, dass die Chancen, ihn lebend zu finden ... das sie sehr ... gering wären!", schloss sie ihre Erzählung. 

---

Also: Vielen Dank für die Kommis *knuddel* und jetzt müssten auch alle, die nicht eingelogt sind, welche hinterlassen können :)

**Vroni**: Ja, ja, der Schluss... *in Erinnerungen schwelgen* :) *umknuddel*

**Angel344**: Jepp, es war Harry. Wie du inzwischen sicher auch schon weißt ;)

**HeRmIoNe29**: Also, Vroni war so freundlich mir zu erklären, warum du ne 29 hinter deinen Namen stehen hast. Also FF.net zählt alle Nicknamen durch und wer sich als erster angemeldet hat bekommt z.B. HeRmIoNe1 und da du dich anscheinend als 29. HeRmIoNe angemeldet hast, bekommst du die 29 (wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe :))


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2  
**  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, er spürte, das sich noch jemand im Raum befand.  
"Wo bin ich?", flüsterte er leise und erschrak bei dem klang seiner eigenen Stimme.  
Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er die falsche Frage gestellt hatte.  
Sie hätte nicht ,WO bin ich?' lauten müssen, sondern vielmehr: ,WER bin ich?'  
Als die Erkenntnis in traf, fuhr sein Oberkörper sofort aufrecht in die Höhe.  
Die Gestallt, die bis gerade eben noch bewegungslos auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett gesessen hatte, stehe ebenfalls auf und packt ihn mit festem Griff an den Handgelenken. Sie war stärker als er und drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen.  
"Lassen Sie mich los! Wer sind Sie?", schrie er und versuchte sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien.  
"Nick! Nicki! Bleib ruhig, Junge!", hörte er die Stimme des unbekannten.  
Völlig überrascht hielt er in seiner Gegenwehr inne.  
"Wer sind Sie?", fragte er mit zittriger Stimme.  
Die Gestalt lies ihn los.  
"Ich bin dein Vater!", sagte er, "Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort!"  
Er hielt den Atem an. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten.  
"Du hast einen gewaltigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, Junge!", erklärte Tom ihm ruhig.  
"Ich ... ich weiß ... weiß nicht mehr wer ich bin!", erkannte der Junge unter Schock.  
"Das ist völlig normal, du hast eine Amnesie! Ausgelöst durch einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf!", erkläre er ruhig.  
Warum war dieser Mann so belassen? Wieso war es so natürlich, dass sich ein Kind nicht mehr an seinen Vater erinnern konnte?  
"Wer. Bin. Ich?", fragte er eindringlich.  
"Nick Riddle! Mein Sohn und", er lächelte, "der letzte Erbe Slytherins!"  
"Was ... was ist das - Slytherin?", fragte der Junge, dessen Namen offensichtlich Nick lautete, verwirrt.  
"Ein großer Zauberer!", kam die Erklärung.  
Nick lächelte belustigt.  
"Zauberer?", fragte Nick, während er eine Augenbraue hob.  
"Natürlich! Du selbst bist einer!"  
"Sicher!", sie spöttische Antwort.  
"Ich werde es dir beweisen! Du willst sicher wissen, wie zu aussiehst!", sagte er grinsend und holte einen länglichen Stock ("Ein Zauberstab!") hervor.  
Diesen richtete er auf den Jungen, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte.  
Was hatte der Mann, der sein Vater sein sollte, vor?  
Reflexartig kniff die Augen zusammen und drehte den Kopf schützend zur Seite.  
"Keine Angst! Sieh!"  
Durch zu Schlitzen verengten Augen sah er geradeaus.  
Vor ihm verwandelte sich eine einfache Tasse, die bis eben noch auf dem Nachttischchen gelegen hatte, in einen ovalen Spiegel.  
Zögerlich nahm Nick ihn entgegen.  
Unsicher sah ihn ein etwa 13-jähriger Junge mit blonden, wirren Haaren an. Das Gesicht wirkte etwas kindlich und irgendwie ... sanft, die grünen Augen schauten neugierig, doch misstrauisch.  
"Wer bin ich?", flüsterte er so leise, das selbst Tom es nicht hören konnte.  
  
"Na komm schon! Versuch es!", wies Tom seinen Sohn an.  
Dieser stand unschlüssig in der Mitte eines dunklen Raumes und sah von seinem Zauberstab zu dem Mann, der an der Wand lehnte und noch immer mit den Folgen des Zaubers, den Tom zu Demonstrationszwecken auf ihn gelegt hatte, kämpfte.  
"Cucio!", flüstere er leise.  
Im nächsten Moment sah er, wie sich der Diener auf dem Boden wälzte und aus Leibeskräften schrie.  
Mit zittrigen Händen beendete er die Qualen, er hatte angst, angst vor dem, was er tun konnte - was er bereits getan hatte.   
Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Er war doch kein bösartiger Mensch der schon duzende von Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hatte - oder doch?  
Warum fiel es ihm so schwer, einen Menschen zu foltern, wann der doch bereits so viele schon getötet hatte?  
"Siehst du, es ist doch gar nicht so schwer? Du wirst es lieben, wenn du erst einmal wieder auf den Geschmack gekommen bist!", versicherte der Ältere.  
  
"Meister, warum ... wenn die Frage erlaubt ist: Warum tötet ihr ihn nicht?", fragte der Diener keuchend, als Nick aus dem Raum verschwunden war.  
"Weißt du, Peter! Ich werde nicht ewig Leben und der Junge hat mit abstand das größte Talent zu zaubern, das ich je gesehen habe!"  
"Aber man wird ihn überall erkennen"  
"Wenn er erst mal sicher ist, dass ich sein Vater bin, wird ihn das nicht stören! Außerdem ist die Blitznarbe gut überdeckt und das blonde Haar lässt ihn völlig anders wirken!"  
"Ja, es macht ihn noch jünger!"  
"Ich werde ihn sowieso erst in frühestens 2Jahren hier rauslassen! Bis dahin wird niemand ihn wiedererkennen und er beherrscht die Verbotenen Flüche und ... noch so einiges mehr!", grinste er hinterlistig.  
  
,Wer bin ich? Ich gehöre nicht hierher! Mein eigener Vater macht mir Angst. Ich hasse es, anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen! Also - verdammt noch mal - WER BIN ICH?', fragte sich Nick, während er die Flure entlang wanderte.  
  
Doch das Gefühl, alles was er tat, war falsch -verblasste-, er erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, dass ihn das Gefühl von Macht nicht lockte.   
Mit den Jahren, verging auch das schlechte Gewissen und langsam, sehr langsam, genoss er die Qualen seiner Opfer, liebte es, wenn sie schrieen, sich wehrten und schließlich vergaß er das Gefühl, dass irgendjemand auf ihn wartete.  
Er war kein kleiner Junge, der einfach nur normal sein wollte, nein, er war auch niemand, dem man als sensibel und schüchtern bezeichnen konnte.   
Vielmehr war er über die Jahre ein arroganter, selbstsicherer junger Mann geworden, der darauf brannte, der Welt zu zeigen, dass es ihn gab:   
Den neuen Tyrannen der Menschheit!

---

DANKE!

**Vroni**: Du bist die beste... ich mag Sirius auch! *g*

**Angel344**: Ja, sei mal schön gespannt, ist nämlich noch ganz schön viel los in den folgenden Kapiteln! ;)

**SilverFuulMoon**: Danke für das Lob! *geehrt fühl*

**Hamzu**: Danke fürs Betalesen *knuddel*


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3  
**  
_- fast 3 Jahre später -  
_  
„Heute ist der Tag gekommen!", sprach Voldemort zu seinem Sohn, „Heute wirst du deinem ersten Überfall miterleben!"  
Der lächelte, wie es nur ein Vater tat.  
„Ich weiß, Dad!", antwortete Nick gelangweilt.  
„Und meine Todesser werden endlich von dir erfahren!", stellte er fest.  
Eilig schob der den Jungen, der für sein alter von 17Jahren noch immer recht jung wirkte, vor sich her.  
Er trug eine weite, schwarze Jeanshose und ein schwarzes Muskel-Shirt. Die glänzenden, vollen, blonden Haare hingen im vor den grünen Augen, der Zauberstab gutsichtbar am Gürtel befestigt.  
Fast schon hastig schob der den Jungen vor sich her auf eine riesige Eichentür zu. Schwungvoll schieß er sie auf und duzende von erstaunten Gesichtern starrten ihn an.  
„Den letzten Erben Slytherins!", sprach er zu seinen Anhängern und zeigte auf Nick, „Nick Riddle!"  
  
„Ich das dein ernst?", fragte einige Stunden später ein völlig überraschter Schulleiter seinen besten Spion.   
Wie nach jeder Sitzung der Lords, traf sich Severus Snape mit Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und Minerva McGonagall in dem Büro des Ältesten.  
Severus nickte.  
„Voldemort hat also einen Sohn!", stellte er nachdenklich fest.  
„Er wird bei dem Evalo-angriff dabei sein!", meinte Severus und sah einigen der anwesenden kurz in die Augen.  
Albus erinnerte sich gut an dieses kleine Dorf, dessen Einwohner in knapp 5 Stunden angegriffen werden würden.  
Auroren waren verständigt, auch Zivilisten würden helfen, so gut sie konnten.  
„Erzähl uns über deinen Eindruck von dem Sprössling!", forderte Albus.  
„Ich würde in auf etwa 15 schätzen, seine blonden Haare sind ziemlich ... ähm ... eigentümlich frisiert. Er ist schlank und sieht seinem Vater nicht sehr ähnlich, außer vielleicht diese Blässe!", erklärte er, „Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass der Junge ziemlich arrogant ist, seiner Sache völlig sicher. Obwohl, ... er ist irgendwie ganz schon ... seltsam! Er hat mich so wahnsinnig an jemanden erinnert, ... aber ich komm nicht drauf, wer es ist."  
„Vielleicht könnte dank seiner Hilfe, der Krieg morgen schon vorbei sein!", wagte Minerva eine Anspielung.  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Remus unsicher.  
„Naja, ... Wie viel, glaubst du würde Du-weißt-schon-wer aufgeben, um ihn zu retten?", fragte sie leise, so als tut es ihr jetzt schon Leid, was sie indirekt vorschlug.  
Die Anwesenden starrten sie völlig überrascht an.  
„Ich weiß nicht! Der Junge verhielt sich irgendwie ... distanziert!", stellte Severus im nachhinein fest.  
„Du meinst, wir sollen Nick Riddle entführen, um seine Vater zu erpressen!", brachte Sirius es auf den Punkt.  
  
- Einige Stunden später -  
  
„Nervös?", fragte Voldemort seinen einzigen Sohn.  
„Warum sollte ich?", gab dieser selbstsicher zurück.  
Der Vater lacht kurz auf. Der Junge blieb stumm.  
Ja, er hatte das aus Harry gemacht, was er schon immer gewollt hatte – einen selbstsicheren, mächtigen Jungen, den er seinen Sohn nennen konnte und der auf seiner Seite stand. Nur das Vertrauen musste sich noch weiter aufbauen, denn Nick mochte seinen Vater nicht unbedingt besonders gerne.  
„Gehen wir!", befahl der Lord und führt die Gruppe von Todessern in das kleine Dorf hinunter.  
„Wie immer!", rief er ihnen zu, „Die Zauberer und Hexen stellt ihr vor die Wahl: Entweder schließen sie sich mir an oder sie sterben! Die Muggel ...!" Er lächelte grimmig, anstatt einer Antwort.  
Im Dorf angelangt verteilten sich die Todesser in den Häusern.  
Kurz darauf waren die gequälten Schreie der Menschen zu hören, die in ihnen lebten.  
„Nick!", rief ihm ein schwarzhaariger Mann zu, „Komm schon! Hier hinein!"  
Sagte er und nickte zu einem der etwas abseits liegenden Häuser.  
Langsam, ja beinnahe gelangweilt folge der Junge ihm.  
Nick war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Todesser Sanpe hieß, warum er sich gerade diesen Namen gemerkt hatte, wusste er nicht, doch irgendwie kam er ihm bekannt vor.  
Kaum bei der Haustür angelangt, richtete der Anhänger seinen Zauberstab auf sie.  
„Reducto!"  
Gelangweilt und die Hände in den Taschen verborgen, trat er ein.  
Es war stockdunkel.  
,Wie kann es in einem Raum, vor dessen Fenster keine Vorhänge befestigt waren, so dunkel sein.', fragte er sich.  
Misstrauisch zog er seinen Zauberstab vom Gürtel.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er, dass sich das Licht, welches durch den Türrahmen fiel verringerte.  
„Sanpe, was machen Sie da?", wollte er wissen.  
Mit einem klicken schloss sich die Tür wieder.  
Langsam spannten sich seine Muskeln an.  
„Lumos!", flüsterte er.  
  
„Er ist drin und so schnell wird er wir auch nicht mehr rauskommen!", stellte Severus grinsend fest.  
Sirius erwiderte die Geste.  
„Dann lass uns die Scheinwerfer anwerfen!"  
Im nächsten Moment erstrahlte er Raum in einem ungewöhnlich grellen Flutlicht.  
Dem Jungen entfuhr ein schmerzhafter Schrei, als er die Hände hob, um seine Augen, die schmerzhaft zu tränen begannen, zu schützen. Völlig überrascht taumelte er einige Schritte zurück, der Zauberstab entglitt seiner Hand.  
Sie müssen unbedingt verhindern, dass der Junge nochmals schrie.  
  
Es fühlte sich an, als würden winzige Nadeln in seien Augen gestochen werden, für einige Minuten würde er blind sein. Er taumelte zurück.  
Jemand riss ihm die Arme von seinem Gesicht, etwas kaltes legte sich seinen Mund.  
Im nächsten Moment wurde er von den Füßen gerissen.  
  
Remus hatte sich von hinten genähert, um dem Jungen den Mund zuzuhalten, gleichzeitig wollte Sirius ihm die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammen binden. Severus zog ihn von den Füßen, so dass der blonde, momentan blinde Junge zwischen den drei Männern praktisch in der Luft hing und er war, wie Remus überrascht feststellte, noch leichter, als er ohnehin schon aussah.  
Plötzlich schien der Junge aus seiner Trance gerissen worden zu sein, denn sein Körper erwacht zu leben.  
Schwungvoll trat der Junge zu.  
Mit einer stickten Schrei, von Severus, wurde ein gezielter Tritt in dessen Magen platziert.  
Leise stöhnend ließ er die Füße los.  
Sofort wanden sich auch seine Arme gegen die drei Männer.  
Sirius musste die Arme loslassen, um einem Tritt zu entgehen.  
Unsanft fiel er zu Boden und landete auf den harten Steinen.  
Immer noch blind schien er an Flucht oder Schreinen gar nicht mehr zu denken, denn er kniete einfach nur da und presste die Augenlider aufeinander, den Kopf auf den Händen gestützt. Das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt.  
Unsicher warf Sirius einen Blick zu den Beiden.  
Schließlich hob er den Zauberstab.  
Stumm schüttelte Remus den Kopf, sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, nicht zu zaubern, da man die Funken vielleicht draußen sehen könnte.  
Resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf, erhob sich und näherte sich dem Kind vor seinen Füßen.  
Vorsichtig und sehr langsam nahm er eine Hand nach der anderen von dessen Gesicht und band sie auf seinem Rücken zusammen.   
Vielleicht stand er unter Schock, jedenfalls ließ er die Fesseln an Hand- und Fußgelenken und die Bänder über Mund und Augen über sich ergehen.  
„Ok, das währe geschafft!", seufzte Remus erleichtert.  
„Der Junge hat ganz schön Temperament!", stellte ein ebenso erschöpfter Sirius fest.  
„So, ab nach Hogwarts!", unterbrach Severus sie.  
Während Sirius Nick über die Schulter geworfen hatte, traten die Freunde auf den einzigen Karmin im Haus zu.  
Mit den Worten „Zitronenbonbon", das die geheime Bezeichnung von Hogwarts waren verschwanden sie nacheinander im Feuer.

---

**Vroni**: *ganz doll knuddel*

**Miss Shirley-Blythe**: Danke für den Kommi :)

**Angel344**: Das erste Kapitel spielt eine Woche vor Harrys 15. Geburtstag, also als ist er diesem Kapitel fast 18, also wäre er in seinem 7.Jahre auf Hogwarts :)

**Fidi**: Danke *rot werd*

**Alex**: Dein Flehen wurde erhört ;)

**Cosma**: Ja hast recht, man erfährt nix über die Jahre von Nick bei Voldi, aber sonst wäre die Story auch echt zu lang geworden

**Silentia**: Ja, die FF sind auch von mir ;)


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4  
**  
"Nick, bleib ruhig, wir wollen dir nichts tun!", erklärte Severus, dem immer noch gefesselten, blinden Jungen ruhig, dem die Tücher wieder angenommen worden waren.  
"Verräter!", zischte dieser.  
"Ja, ja!", war die spöttische Antwort.  
Sirius setzte ihn ab, hielt ihn jedoch an der Schulter fest, damit er mit den gefesselten Beinen nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor.  
"Zu Dumbledore?" fragte Severus.  
"Oder zum Krankenflügel?", schlug Remus vor und tastete vorsichtig nach einer blutigen Schramme an Nicks Ellenbogen, der Junge zog ihn jedoch bei der Berührung zurück und hätte dadurch beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren.  
"Wegen der kleinen Schramme?", fragte Sirius.  
"Nein! Weil. Er. Blind. Ist!", stellte Remus augenrollend richtig, "Das sollte er nicht sein, jedenfalls nicht so lange."  
Während er die Fesseln an den Füßen löste ("Diffindo!") fragte Remus sich, ob sie den Jungen wohl allein mit Sirius lassen könnten. Sein Freund hatte so lange auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, um sich an dem Lord zu rächen... Aber nein! Er würde keinen Unschuldigen dafür benutzen! ... Obwohl: Die Situationen waren vergleichbar, schließ wurde auch der Mensch, den Sirius am meisten geliebt hatte von Voldemort getötet. Würde er so weit gehen und selbst einen 15-jährigen opfern?  
Severus verschwand, um Albus bescheid zu geben, dass alles planmäßig gelaufen war, während Sirius und Remus, die den sich wehrenden Jungen von beiden Seiten am Oberarm gepackt hatten und schleiften ihn halb mit.  
  
"Ach, machen Sie ihm doch endlich diese verdammten Stricke ab! So kann man ja nicht arbeiten", meckerte Poppy, die um den Jungen, der auf einem Stuhl gebunden worden war, herumging und ihn kritisch musterte.  
"Wir können ihn hier nicht einfach frei rumlaufen lassen!", erklärte Remus ruhig.  
"Und warum nicht? Immerhin ist er so gut wie blind! Zwei ausgewachsene Männer und eine Krankenschwester werden doch wohl auf ein Kind aufpassen können!"  
"Vorhin waren wir ebenfalls zu dritt und er war genauso blind wie jetzt und trotzdem wäre er uns entkommen, wenn diese vorrübergehende Blindheit nicht so verdammt schmerzhaft währe!", lachte Sirius.  
Einige Augenblicke später wurde die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen.  
Albus Dumbledore, gefolgt von dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke, trat ein.  
Mit ernster Miene musterte er den blonden Jungen, dessen Blick zwar für Augenblicke zur Tür gewandert waren, jetzt jedoch wieder in die ferne gerichtet wurde.  
Durch eine Geste forderte er die Anderen auf, den Raum zu verlassen.  
Vorsichtig näherte er sich Nick.  
"Dein Name ist Nick, oder?", fragte er freundlich.  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht!", gab er in einem arroganten Tonfall zurück.  
Albus schmunzelte.  
"Wie geht er dir? Alles in Ordnung?"  
"Oh, ja, mir geht es prima, ich wurde zwar gerade von ein paar Spinnern gekidnappt, bin blind und meine Augen brennen, als würden sie in Flammen stehen, aber es könnte mir gar nicht besser gehen!", antwortete der Junge frech.  
"Schön!", war die unbekümmerte Antwort, "Weißt du über die Machenschaften deines Vater bescheid? Weiht er dich ein?". Er kam sofort auf den Punkt.  
"Natürlich!", er war selbstsicher.  
"Gut, was ist vor einem Monat mit den Eheleuten Granger geschehen?"  
"Ermordet", es versetzte Albus einen Stich, wie sollte er das Hermine beibringen?  
"Durch meine Hand!", setzte der Junge mit einem teuflischen Grinsen hinzu.  
"Bill und Charlie Weasley?"  
"Sie ereilte das selbe Schicksal!"  
Albus schluckte. Das waren die Fragen, die man ihm aufgetragen hatte.  
Er beobachte den Jungen lange, und auch ihm war, als würde er dieses Gesicht kennen. Und vor allem diese Augen, wo hatte er sie schon einmal gesehen?  
"Wie alt bist du?", fragte er schließlich nachdenklich.  
"Spielt das eine Rolle?", kam die Gegenfrage.  
"Ja, ich möchte wissen, wie alt man sein muss, um sich selbst zu finden!", erklärte der Alte.  
"Mich selber finden?", der Junge lachte, "Das ist gut - selber finden - ICH!" Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Plötzlich fiel Albus etwas anderes ein.  
"Was hat er damals eigentlich mit Harry Potter gemacht?"  
"Wem"  
"Harry Potter"  
"Kenn ich nicht!"  
Geschockt starrte der Lehrer ihn an.  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Ich sagte, das ich diesen Harry Potter noch nie in meinem Leben begegnet bin.", sagte er lässig-gelangweilt.  
Wie konnte das möglich sein? Der Junge musste sich doch gefragt haben, warum sein Vater all die Jahre fort war, wem er das zu verdanken hatte.  
Er erhob sich: "Ich denke das war's erst mal an Fragen! Einer der Jüngeren wird auf dich aufpassen!"  
Seufzend wandte er sich um, bis er schließlich kurz vor der Tür nochmals anhielt.  
"Ich denke, es wird nicht nötig sein!", hörte er Nick gefährlich flüstern.  
Der alte Zauberer drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und sah erschrocken, wie der Junge lässig aufstand und sich die losen Stricke von den Handgelenken streifte.  
Plötzlich hielt er einen Zauberstab in seiner Rechten.  
"Was..!", verdattert sah er Nick an.  
"Sie glauben doch nicht, das ich mich so leicht geschlagen gebe!", sagte er und Albus erkannte, dass der Junge sehr wohl sehen konnte.

---

**Das nächste Kapitel wird ein bisschen länger auf sich warte lassen, weil ich für ne Woche nach Hannover fahre, deswegen kriegt ihn heute eins :)**

**Angel344**: Tja, der Arme hat's echt nicht leicht -.-"

**Miss Shirley-Blythe**: Gedulde dich noch etwas ;)

**Gnufi**: Ich beeil mich ja :)

**Berg-ulme**: Warum sollte Voldi seinen Sohn nicht Nick nennen? ^-^ *verwirrt ist*

**Vroni**: *lol* freut mich, das du ungespoiltert weiterlesen kannst. Warum Nick nicht abhaut? Wo soll er denn hin? Er hat doch keine Ahnung wer er ist oder wer ihm helfen würde ^-^


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5  
**  
"Expelliarmus!", sagte Nick ruhig.  
Der Zauberstab seines Gegenübers flog ihm enteggen. Geschickt fing er in auf.  
"Stupfey!"  
Versteinert bis auf den Kopf blieb der Ältere stehen.  
In wenigen Sekunden hatte der Junge die Situation vollkommen umgedreht.  
"So, jetzt habe ich ein paar Fragen an Sie, und ich würde ihnen nicht raten zu schreien, denn dann würden auch die Anderen dem Todesfluch erliegen!", sagte er freundlich.  
Gelassen drehte er den Stuhl und setzte sich verkehrt herum darauf. Die Tür behielt er im Auge.  
"Was reizt Sie daran ... gut zu sein?"  
"Ist das eine ernstgemeinte Frage?"  
"Durchaus!"  
"Gegenfrage: Warum bist du auf der Dunklen Seite?"  
"Als wenn ich jemals die Wahl gehabt hätte!"  
Albus schaute nachdenklich, eigentlich hatte der Junge sie wirklich nicht gehabt.  
"Aber du hast jetzt die Wahl!", stellte er eindinglich fest.  
Er beobachtete ihn abschätzig, als erwäge er ernsthaft einen Seitenwechsel, doch dann verfinsterte sich der Blick.  
"Crucio", zischte er unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen, "Wollen Sie ernsthaft meine Besinnung in frage stellen?"  
Nach wenigen Sekunden ließ er den Fluch abklingen. Keuchend rang der Alte um Atem.  
"Du bist wirklich ein seltsamer Junge, du hasst mich und doch hast du so viel Respekt vor mir, dass du mich Siezt!"  
Stille.  
,Warum tue ich das? Ich sollte ihn töten! Das befahl mir mein Vater, doch irgendwie ... kann ich es nicht. Ich habe so viele getötet, warum ihn nicht...?'  
Es blieb ihm keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn plötzlich wurde die Tür schwungsvoll aufgerissen. Die drei Männer, die ihn hierher gebracht hatten und die Krankenschwester standen dort und sahen geschockt von Nick zu ihrem Schulleiter.  
"Expelliarmus!"  
Auch die ihren Zauberstäbe landeten in seiner Hand. Mit einer Geste forderte er sie auf, einzutreten und die Tür hinter ihnen zu schließen.  
"Alles in Ordnung, Albus?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig.  
Der Angesprochene nickte leicht, noch immer von dem Versteinerungszauber belegt.  
"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", zischte Severus dem Jungen zu.  
Dieser lächelte teuflisch: "Gespielt"  
Der Mann trat einen Schritt vor, wurde jedoch von Nick aufgehalten: "Crucio!"  
Auch Sirius und Remus mussten den Fluch über sich ergehen lassen.  
Doch er ließ sie nicht allzu lange Leiden, sondern nur einige Sekunden.  
,Warum tun sie mir Leid? Warum kann ich sie nicht ganz einfach umbringen?'  
"So, ich darf mich dann verabschieden!", sagte er fröhlich, machte eine knappe Verbeugung und zog einen imaginären Hut vom Kopf.  
"Madam?", sagte er freundlich und bat sie den Weg zur Tür freizugeben.  
Lässig mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen schlenderte er auf den Flur hinaus.  
Seltsamerweise fand er sich hier bestens zurecht. Es kam ihm unheimlich bekannt vor.   
Er bog mal links ab und mal rechts, doch die Orientierung verlor er auch in diesem großen Gebäude nicht.  
Plötzlich hört er Stimmen und Schritte, die ihm entgegen kamen. Er hielt Inne.  
Sollte er einfach weitergehen und sich ganz unauffällig verhalten oder sich schnell verstecken?  
Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als plötzlich eine ganze Schulklasse um die Ecke bog und ihn entdeckte. Ihnen voran ging eine ältere Frau mit strengem Blick und ebenso strenger Frisur. Sie steuerte genau auf ihn zu.  
"Haben Sie etwa eine Freistunde, Mister ...?"  
"Riddle!", half er ihr.  
Stille.  
"Ha Ha, sehr witzig!", meinte sie sarkastisch.  
"Also, was machen Sie hier?"  
"Ich bin neu und wurde Ihrer Klasse zugewiesen, Professor McGonagall!", log er.  
,Zum Teufel, warum kenn ich ihren Namen?'  
"Wie heißen Sie und welchem Jahrgang gehören Sie an?", fragte Sie, so als würde der Name sie daran erinnern, dass sie einen neuen Schüler bekommen sollten.  
"Ich heiße Nick Riddle und gehöre der 7. an!", behauptete er.  
Die strenge Frau erstarrte, während er höflich lächelte.  
"Expelliarmus!", wieder gewann er einen Zauberstab.  
Allerdings hatte er nicht mit den Schülern gerechtet und ihm nächsten Moment wurden mehrer Stäbe auf ihn gerichtet.  
Für ihn schien das alles nur ein Spiel, denn er lächelte immer noch, ließ den Zauberstab fallen und hob langsam die Hände:   
"OK, diese Runde geht an euch!"  
Plötzlich trat ein Mädchen aus der Gruppe vor. Sie hatte dunkelbraune Augen, wuschliges gleichfarbiges Haar und ein hübsches Gesicht. Sie trat ganz nahe zu ihm und richtete ihren Zauberstab genau zwischen seine Augen.  
"Riddle? Der Sohn Du-weißt-schon-wems?", schlussfolgerte sie.  
,Warum kommt sie mir so bekannt vor? Wieso denke ich, dass ich ihr vertrauern kann? Ich kenne sie, aber warum erkennt sie mich nicht?'  
"Miss Granger! Gehen Sie von ihm weg!", sagte die Frau angespannt.  
,Granger? Die Tochter der beiden Muggel?'  
Ohne genau zu wissen, was er tat, sagte er ihr die Wahrheit, die Wahrheit, die er den Anderen verschwiegen hatte.  
"Sie leben!", flüstert er plötzlich ernst.  
Erleichtert seufzte sie auf, die Tränen standen ihr in den Augen und sie Lächelte vor Freude.  
Plötzlich waren schnelle Schritte von der entgegengesetzten Richtung des Flurs zu hören.  
"Ein kurzer Ausflug, mh?", fragte ihn Sirius.  
"Wie man's nimmt!", antwortet der Junge fröhlich.

---

So, bin wieder da ^-^ 

**Fidi**: Was für Paare? Hab Geduld und du wirst sehen :)

**Gnufi**: Wo Nick seinen Zauberstab herhat? *lol* Gute Frage, ähm... Einigen wir und darauf, dass er einfach verdammt gut ist? ^-^"

**Angel344**: Tut mir Leid, aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder da und ihr kriegt jeden zweiten Tag nen neuen Teil, ok?

**Miss ShirleyBlythe**: Hab neue Ideen ^-^

**Vroni**: Es freut mich, das ich dir eine Freude bereiten kann, oh, großer Meisterübersetzter ;) 

**Cosma**: Hey, hey, Sirius ist doch nicht doof, na ja gut, in dieser FF vielleicht ein bisschen (aber nur ein ganz kleines bisschen) ^-^". Mh, Dumbi auch doof? Naja, gut, das kann ich verkraften. Also, das mit der Narbe und dem erkennen: Voldi hat Harry Haare blond gefärbt und die Narbe überdeckt, so dass sie auch deine Schmerzen mehr verursachen kann und schließlich ist er auch drei Jahre gealtert, das macht bei nem Jugendliche ne menge aus! :)

**Sam**: So, wurde weitergemacht ;)

**Laemmi**: Huch, gleich sooo viele Kommis *freu*. Ja, Nick weiß, dass Voldi böse ist. Nick erinnert dich an Draco? *überleg* irgentwie hast du recht *lol*


	7. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6  
**  
Langsam näherte er sich rückwärts einem der riesigen, gläsernen Fenster.  
Ohne ein Wort sagen zu müssen, flog der Zauberstab in seine ausgestreckte Hand.   
Lächelnd tippte er damit sachte an die Scheibe.   
Diese zersprang klirrend in tausend Stücke. Wobei sie einigen der Schüler und mit Sicherheit auch Nick die Haut einritzten, doch es schien den Jungen nicht zu stören.  
"Hey, Junge, mach keinen Mist!", forderte Remus, der erschrocken bemerkte, was er vorhatte.  
"Adiós!", lachte er und ließ sich ganz langsam rücklings in die Tiefe fallen.  
"Oh mein Gott, wir sind im 7.Stock!", stellte Hermine entsetzt fest und rannte zum Fenster.  
Doch nicht, wie sie erwartet hatte, lag auf dem Grund ein toter Jungenkörper, sondern ein anmutiger Phönix schlug kraftvoll mit den golden-roten Flügeln und drehte seine Runden.  
"Er ist ein Animagus!", flüsterte der rothaarige Junge neben ihr.  
  
Es war zwar schwierig, doch mit viel Übung hatte Nick es geschafft, sich im freien Fall zu verwandeln.  
Er liebte es zu fliegen - diese Freiheit!  
,So, und wo jetzt hin?', fragte er sich plötzlich. Doch auf einmal wusste er, was er zutun hatte. Er wusste, dass es hier einen Ort gab, an dem Niemand außer ihn gelangen konnte - an dem er sicher war.  
Er wusste, dass er ein Stockwerk weiter runter musste, doch leider waren die meisten Fensterscheiben so getönt, das man zwar von Innen hinaus blicken konnte, doch nicht umgekehrt.  
Wahllos steuerte er eines der Fenster an und flog geradewegs darauf zu.  
Krachend brach es und gab ihm den Weg frei. Noch während er ins Zimmer fiel, verwandelte er sich zurück. Er nahm die tiefen Risse in seiner Haut gar nicht war, zu sehr war er darauf gedrillt sein Ziel zu erreichen, als dass er solche Nebensächlichkeiten bemerken würde.  
Plötzlich bemerkte er, das dieser Raum von Schülern besetzt war. Alle, sogar dieser seltsame kleine Lehrer, der auf einem Bücherstapel stand um über den Tisch blicken zu können, starrten ihn geschockt an.  
"Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung! Lassen Sie sich von mir nicht stören!", er drehte sich um und murmelte: "Reparo". Die Scheibe setzte sich wieder zusammen.  
Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln eilte er schließlich auf den Flur hinaus. Dutzende von erscheuten Blicken folgten ihm.  
Er lief geradewegs auf sein Ziel zu, als er plötzlich laute Schritte wahrnahm, wusste er sofort, wem sie gehörten: Sirius, Remus und Severus.  
Genervt mit den Augen rollend sprach er: "Serpensortia", das würde sie erst mal beschäftigen. Denn eine Schlange kroch aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Als er sie durch "Engorgio" noch vergrößerte war die Ablenkung perfekt.  
Vorsichtig schlich er weiter, während ihm die 8 Meter lange und einen Meter dicke Schlage den Weg absicherte.  
Schließlich hatte er die Mädchentoilette erreicht, doch plötzlich hörte er einen hohen, schrillen Mädchenschrei, dessen Besitzer offensichtlich auf die Riesenschlage gestoßen war.  
Seufzend verließ er seine sichere Deckung wieder.  
Auf dem Flur stand ein Mädchen, sie hatte ihren Körper so nahe an die Wand gepresst, wie es ging, ohne umzufallen. Geschockt sah sie auf die drohende Schlange hinab. Schließlich hob sie den Blick und schaute ihn flehend an.  
"Hilf mir! Bitte!", flüsterte sie.  
,Nein, du könntest schon längst weg sein, lass sie einfach in Ruhe! Kümmere dich um dich selbst, die anderen werden jeden Moment hier sein!'  
Doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab, sich abzuwenden.  
"Lass sie!", zischte er in Pasel und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.  
  
- 3 Stunden später -  
  
Die Schüler wie auch beinahe alle Lehrer waren in der Großen Halle versammelt. In einer abgelegenen Ecke unterhielten sich Albus, dem es wieder sichtlich besser ging, Severus, Sirius, Remus und Minerva.  
"So etwas darf man niemandem erzählen!", lachte Remus plötzlich, "Ein 17-jähriger, wie wir ja inzwischen wissen, hält eine ganze Schule auf trab und führt die Lehrer stundenlang an der Nase herum!"  
Auch die Übrigen mussten schmunzeln.  
"Dabei ist er irgendwie so... so höflich!", stellte Minerva fest.  
"Und er hätte uns alle schon lange umbringen können!", stellte Albus fest, "Warum hat er das nicht getan?"  
Stille.  
"Er kann unmöglich auf unsrer Seite stehen, er hat schon so viele auf dem Gewissen. Ich muss es Ron und Hermine noch erklären!", stellte er plötzlich fest.  
"Was müssen sie mir erklären?", fragte auf einmal eine Frauenstimme hinter ihnen.  
Albus seufzte schwer, und erzählte vorsichtig, was Nick ihnen gesagt hatte.  
Doch sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
"NEIN! Sie leben, er hat es mir gesagt! Und ... ich glaub ihm ... er hat so ehrliche Augen!"  
  
Irgendetwas sagte ihm, er solle lieber in seinem Versteck warten und auf eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht hoffen, doch er war nie ein geduldiger Mensch, jedenfalls nicht in dem Lebensabschnitt, an den er sich erinnern konnte.  
Seine Schlange war mit Sicherheit auch schon längst aufgehalten worden. Und sein Vater würde auch nicht so schnell darauf kommen, dass er in Hogwarts war. Also würde das Warten ziemlich lange dauern.  
Er musste sich selbst hier rausholen, doch wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er gar nicht, viel lieber wollte er wissen, warum er so viel über dieses Schloss wusste, warum ihm dieser Sirius und der alte Dumbledore so sympathisch waren und vor allem - warum ihm dieses Mädchen nicht aus dem Kopf ging.  
Vorsichtig und mit angespannten Nerven verließ er die Kammer, Hunderte von Metern unter dem Schloss, in Phönixgestallt.  
  
Wenig später waren auch die angeforderten Auroren eingetroffen.  
"Sie wollen uns ernsthaft weismachen, dass sie uns eines Kindes wegen gerufen haben?", fragte ihr Anführer, Lex Ricker.  
"Er ist kein einfaches Kind, meine Herren!", stellte der Schulleiter richtig.  
"Er ist der Sohn Voldemorts!", erklärte Sirius.  
Ein müdes Lächeln erschien auf den Lippen des Anführers.  
"Ein Anhänger vom Lord, will mich davon überzeugen einen seines Schlages zu jagen?", fragte er mit gespielter Höflichkeit.  
"Er wurde freigesprochen, das weißt du, Lex!", erinnerte Remus.  
Missbilligend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und rief seinen Kollegen arrogant zu: "Kommt Leute, gehen wir auf Kinderjagt!"

---

**Miss Shirley-Blythe**: Du wirst sehen :)

**Fidi**: Nein, noch haben sie ihn nicht erkannt ;)

**Vroni**: Ich liebe Cliffhangers *lol* (So lange es meine eigenen sind)

**Tarivi**: Danke :)

**Sam**: Ja, Ja, geht ja weiter!

**Laemmi**: Also wenn du es genau wissen willst: Im nächsten Kapitel (dem 7.) wissen sie, wer er ist! *g*


	8. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7  
**  
Er musste um jeden Preis, dieses Mädchen wiedersehen, sie verwirrte ihn. Und er hasste es, wenn er verwirrt war. Sie rüttelte etwas in seinem tiefsten Inneren wach, unklare Bilder stiegen in ihm auf.   
Doch keines konnte er erkennen!  
Nick wollte sie wiedersehen, wie hieß sie doch gleich? Granger? Ja, das war ihr Nachname.  
Den Zauberstab am Anschlag stieß er die Tür vom Mädchenklo auf und huschte in den Flur hinaus.  
Wahrscheinlich hatten die Professoren dieser Schule, das Ministerium verständigt und die Schüler in die Große Halle gebracht. Große Halle? Woher wusste er davon, warum kannte er sich in diesem Schloss so gut aus?  
"Hey, stehen bleiben!", rief plötzlich eine, ihm unbekannte Stimme, von hinten; "Zauberstab fallen lassen! Hände hoch und langsam umdrehen! Keine plötzlichen Bewegungen!"  
Er war nervös und jung, hörte Nick an der Stimme.  
Er tat wie ihm geheißen und verfluchte sich lautlos, wegen seiner Unachtsamkeit.  
Langsam und Unsicher, mit erhobenem Zauberstab, trat ein noch sehr junger Mann näher.  
"Wer bist du? Gehörst du zur Schule?", fragte er beinahe naiv.  
"Ich bin neu hier! Es wurde mir gesagt, ich soll in die Große Halle gehen, aber ich kenne den Weg nicht mehr!", sagte er und tat, als finge er jeden Moment an zu weinen.  
"Oh, ... ähm!", stotterte der Mann, ließ den Stab sinken und kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf, zweifellos überlegte er, was der schnellste Weg in die Halle war.  
Seufzend und mit dem Kopf schüttelnd, ließ Nick den Zauberstab wieder in sein Hand gleiten.  
"Rictusempra"  
Lachend brach der Mann einige Sekunden später auf dem Boden zusammen.  
Er kugelte sich immer wieder von der einen zur anderen Seite, während er sich den Bauch hielt und vor Lachen brüllte.  
"Hey, geht's auch ein bisschen leiser?", fragte Nick genervt und stieß den Mann sachte mit der Fußspitze an.  
Durch den Kitzelfluch angelockt bogen nach wenigen Augenblicken gleich noch zwei Auroren um die Ecke.  
"Super gemacht!", augenverdrehend schleuderte er beiden den "Tarantallegra"-Fluch entgegen. (Tarantallegra = das Opfer wird gezwungen Foxtrott zu tanzen)  
Auch wenn ihm diese Auroren nicht unbedingt Probleme bereiteten, so wollte er nicht unbedingt von einem von ihnen überrascht werden.  
Im leichten Trab lief er den Flur entlang.  
Nick hatte viel Kondition, doch er wusste nicht wie viele Auroren im Schloss waren.  
Es schien, als kenne er den Weg. Im Unterbewusstsein wusste er was sein Ziel war.  
Als er vor einem Bild von einer fetten Frau hielt, hörte er erneut unbekannte Stimmen.  
"Hermine, wir dürften hier gar nicht sein!"  
"Weiß ich doch, Ron! Aber ich brauche dieses Fotoalbum! Ich weiß, dass ich ihn kenne!", die Stimme gehörte Granger.  
Schnell war er unter einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber verborgen.  
"Quatsch!", hörte er Ron sagen - das Bild klappte zur Seite.  
  
Ron und Hermine waren seit dem Überfall in dem Ligusterweg vor knapp 3 Jahren nie mehr so gute Freunde gewesen wie zuvor. Wenn man es genau nahm hatten die Beiden außer den gemeinsamen Stunden nicht mehr viel miteinander zutun. Ron war meist mit den Jungen seines Jahrgangs zusammen, Hermine mit den Mädchen.  
Doch ein Funken Sympathie war noch immer vorhanden, denn so hatte sie es geschafft ihn zu überreden das Photoalbum aus dem Gryffindorturm zu holen.  
Die beiden Abschlussschüler, die ehemals die besten Freunde gewesen waren, betraten den Aufenthaltsraum.  
"Beeil dich!", rat er ihr.  
Sie lief die Treppen hinauf, während er sich in einen Sessel plumpsen ließ.  
Lange starrte er ins Feuer, sie hatten sich beide so sehr verändert, doch wenn sein bester Freund noch leben würde, wären sie zusammengeblieben, sie verhielten sich dann nicht so distanziert - wie Fremde. Nur um das Thema "Harry" nicht zu schneiden!  
Plötzlich klappe das Bild der fetten Dame zur Seite und Ron überlegte sich fieberhaft eine Ausrede für Professor McGonagall, die eine von wenigen Lehren war, die das Passwort kannten.  
Sein Herz setzte aus, als er sah, dass es nicht seine Hauslehrein war. Nick Riddle sah ihn ernst an.  
Sein Hals wurde trocken. Er starrte für Minuten nur in diese grünen Augen, die ihn so unglaublich an jemanden erinnerten.  
"Wer bist du?", fragte er leise.  
"Imperio!", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich.  
Ruckartig drehte er sich um seine eigene Achse.  
Hermine stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihm und starrte Nick, dem sie soeben den Fluch auf dem Hals gehezt hatte, unverwandt an.  
"Hermine! Du hast gerade einen der unverzeihlichen Flüchen benutzt!", stellte Ron geschockt fest.  
"Ich will Antworten!", gab sie sachlich zurück, "Und du solltest sie auch wollen!"  
Es versetzte ihm einen Stich: Seine Brüder waren beide seit mehreren Monaten spurlos verschwunden.  
"Was ist mit Bill und Charlie Weasley?", fragte Ron aufgeregt.  
"Ersterer lebt!"  
Erleichtert schloss er für einen Moment die Augen.  
"Letzter starb schon vor Wochen!"  
Geschockt starrte der Junge Nick an.  
Hermine nahm den unter Schock stehenden Freund in die Arme.  
Erst nach mindestens einer viertel Stunde löste sie sich wieder von ihm. Wiederwillig - für diese Zeit war es wie früher gewesen, die Beiden waren sich wieder näher gekommen.  
"Ron!", sagte sie eindringlich, schaute ihm in die Augen, und sprach wie zu einem 4-jährigen, "Du gehst jetzt zu Professor Dumbledore und sagst ihm, dass Nick hier ist, OK?"  
Er nickte und verschwand, während er vor sich herstarrte und scheinbar in einer Art Trance zu sein schien.  
"Wie geht es meinen Eltern?", fragte das Mädchen, als Ron durch das Porträt verschwunden war.  
"Ganz gut, na ja ... wenigstens besser, als den meisten Gefangenen!"  
Hermine sah ihn lange an.  
"Wer bist du wirklich? ... Ich hab mein Fotoalbum gesucht, es allerdings nicht gefunden - ich kenne dich doch!", stellte sie fest.  
"Ich weiß es nicht!"  
  
,Bist du bescheuert?', fragte er sich stumm, ,Wieso erzählst du das einer völlig Fremden?'  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer verzweifelter.  
Leise, kaum hörbar flüsterte sie: "Identidem!"  
Ein Ruck ging durch den für seinen Alter sehr jung aussehenden Jungen. Das platinblonde Haar wechselte langsam seine Farbe - es wurde pechschwarz.  
Mit einem spitzen Schrei wich sie einige Meter zurück, doch plötzlich wusste Hermine, wie sie endgültig klären konnte, wen sie vor sich hatte.  
Seinen skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck übersehend, berührte sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen vorsichtig seine Stirn und hob langsam eine Strähne des dichten Haares an.  
Ihr Herz setzte aus.  
Heiser, mit nur sehr wenig Stimme und Tränen in den Augen flüsterte sie: "Du bist es!"

---

Was ich vielleicht noch sagen sollte (aber ihr werdet es sicher schon bemerkt haben): Das ganze hat nix mit dem 5.Band zu tun, Idee und Story waren schon vorher vorhanden.

**Thorin Eichenschild**: Währe auch ne nette Idee gewesen ;)

**Hamzu**: Danke noch mal für Betalesen *knuddel*

**Muffi**: Danke!

**SweetC18**: Oh, HI! Endlich auch auf diese Seite verlaufen ;) *knuddel*

**Pe**: *lol* so kann man es auch ausdrücken!

**Moonlight4**: Ich beeil mich ja ^-^

**Angel334**: Entschuldige, das ich dich letztes Mal vergessen habe -.-

**Miss ShirleyBlythe**: Nich an den Fingernägeln rumkauen, das is bestimmt nicht gesucht (oder doch?)

**Tarivi**: Man ließt das mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht? Gegen Ende sicher nicht mehr *geheimnisvoll grins*

**Cosma**: Als ich die Story geschrieben habe, hatte ich das 5.Band noch nicht gelesen und wusste das mit dem Phönix daher nicht ^-^. Aber danke für den Tipp!

**Fidi**: Freut mich! :)

**Sam**: Freut mich auch! :)

**Laemmi**: Der Name ist mir total spontan eingefallen, weil der Typ halt irgendwie ein Lex ist *lol* (ich mag ihn nicht – was nicht heißt, dass ich alle Lexes nicht mag)

**SilverFuulMoon**: Ist erledigt :)

**Vroni**: Nein, er erfährt es noch nicht, aber im nächsten Kapitel wird er erst mal ein bisschen zur sau gemacht ^-^" Was fällt dem blöde Harry denn auch ein sich so lange nicht zu melden...?


	9. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8  
**  
"Was spielst du für ein Spiel mit uns?", fragte sie und wich wieder von ihm zurück, "Was soll das, Harry? Warum tust du uns das an? Warum tust du es MIR an?"  
"Ich spiele gar kein Spiel mit euch! Ihr wart es doch, die mich hier hergebracht haben!", stellte er völlig verwirrt fest.  
"Was redest du? Wo warst du die Jahre? Was ist passiert?"  
Er wich weiter von ihr zurück.  
"Du weißt, wo ich war!", stellte er fest.  
"Beim Lord! ... Warum, Harry? Was hat er mit dir gemacht?"  
"Was soll er gemacht haben?". Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern, imme rweiter zurückweichend, "Und nenn mich nicht dauernd ,Harry'!"  
"Oh, verstehe! Du bist zu gut für diesen Namen, mh? Du hast das Recht dir eine eigene Anrede zu suchen!", sagte sie wütend.  
Seine Gedanken rasten, was wollte dieses Mädchen überhaupt von ihm?  
"Du kennst mich!", stellte er plötzlich fest.  
"Nein, Harry! Ich kannte dich! Du bist nicht wie früher, was immer geschehen ist, es hat dich verändert! ... 3 Jahre, Harry! Verdammt! Du hast uns 3 Jahre an der Nase herumgeführt", sie schrie beinahe.  
"Nein!", sagte er leise.  
"Doch und ich denke, dass ich, nein WIR, ein Recht darauf habe, die Wahrheit zu erfahren, also: Warum?"  
,3 Jahre! Kann das wirklich wahr sein?', fragte er sich, ,Tom Riddle, der sich mein Vater nennt, soll mich 3 Jahre umgepolt haben? Ich kenne ihn eigentlich gar nicht, doch sie scheint MICH zu kennen!'  
"Ich ... ich weiß nicht!", stotterte er.   
Er war nicht mehr überheblich, nein, vielmehr sah er unglaublich verwirrt aus.  
"Du bist Feige! Wir haben die ganze Zeit versucht deinen Tod zu verkraften, doch du lebtest und hieltest es nicht einmal für nötig uns zu sagen, dass es dir gut geht! Und den Grund dafür willst du vergessen haben!", stellte sie mit Tränen in den Augen fest.  
"Du verstehst nicht..."  
"Nein, du verstehst nicht! Wir haben dich vermisst, wir haben dich geliebt! Ich habe dich geliebt! Und ich habe dich gebraucht! Und jetzt? Jetzt bist du zu feige dich den Fragen deiner ehemaligen Freunden zu stellen!"  
"Nein, hör mir zu! Ich erinnere mich nicht! Verstehst du? Mein Leben begann vor 3 Jahren in einem dunklen Raum und einem Mann, der sich mein Vater nannte! Das sind die frühesten Erinnerungen meines Lebens! Ich weiß nicht wer diese Menschen sind die mich hierherbrachten, ich weiß nicht wer du bist und ich weiß nicht ... wer ich bin!", stellte er beinahe aufgebracht fest.  
Plötzlich veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, sie schaute nicht mehr aufgebracht und wütend, vielmehr schien sie mitfühlend, doch irgendwie - erleichtert!  
Beide starrten sich Sekundenlang nur in die Augen ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
Doch sie wurden je aus ihrer unsichtbaren Verbindung gerissen, als donnernde Schritte vom Flur her zu hören waren.  
Er sah Hermine hilfesuchend - ja fast flehend - an.  
"Ich ... ich werde es ihnen erklären!", sagte sie im beruhigenden Ton, "Hab keine Angst!"  
Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
"Ich kann nicht! Ich will nicht! ... Noch nicht!"  
  
Die relativ große Gruppe von Lehrern und Auroren, die sie unterwegs getroffen hatten, bahnte sich ihren Weg in Richtung Gryffindorturm.  
Albus Dumbledore, der sie anführte, spürte noch immer den Schmerz, den der Crucio-Fluch hinterlassen hatte. Wie konnte ein Kind derartige Kräfte besitzen?  
Lex Ricker sah aus, als interessiere ihn dieser ganze Aufwand nicht.  
"Das ist doch lächerlich!", stellte er fest, "Wir brauchen doch kein halbes Heer, um einen 17-jährigen zu fangen!"  
Lex hatte diese Macht nicht gespürt! Es schien beinahe, als ob der Junge seine Energie an- und ausschalten könnte. Als er den Blinden gemimt hatte, waren keinerlei Schwingungen von ihm ausgegangen, doch wenn er es wollte, dann verlieh seine bloße Anwesenheit Gänsehaut.  
"Quatsch!", hörte der Schuleiter Sirius flüstern.  
Das Bild klappte zur Seite.  
  
"Keine Bewegung oder der Auror wird daran glauben müssen!", sagte Nick und zielte mit dem Zauberstab direkt zwischen die Augen Lex Ricker's.  
Es war jedenfalls die Stimme des Jungen, doch der dazugehörige Körper fehlte.  
Die ehemals blonde Mähne, war nun pechschwarz, das Gesicht wirkte noch blasser.  
Es war kein übermütiges Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, vielmehr wirkte es jetzt wie eine Maske. Ernst, konzentriert, vielleicht sogar etwas nervös.   
Seine Züge wirkten völlig anders, nicht mehr so entschlossen, fast zweifelnd - was war geschehen und vor allem: Wo war Hermine Granger?  
  
Hermine beobachte die Szenerie vor ihren Augen derweil stumm, mit Tränen in den Augen. Warum war es alles so gekommen? Wieso hatte das Ganze nicht anders verlaufen können? Wie konnte das Schicksal einem Jungen, der schon so genug durchmachte, noch mehr Schaden zuweisen?  
Jetzt musste Harry Potter gegen seine ehemaligen besten Freunde antreten! Konnte sie irgendetwas tun?  
Mit zittrigen Fingern zog sie ihren Zauberstab, sie würde beiden Parteien helfen!  
Der Junge würde nicht damit rechnen, dass sie ihm in den Rücken fallen würde, er vertraute ihr. Sein Vertrauen musste sie brechen, um Allen zu helfen!  
" Petrificus Totalus ", flüsterte sie und richtete den Versteinerungsfluch auf den Jungen, den sie einmal geliebt hatte.  
  
Doch die Auroren schienen gar nicht zu bemerken, dass Nick/Harry nun hilflos und bewegungsunfähig war.  
"Reducto!", rief einer von ihnen.  
"NEIN!", schrie Hermine, sprang aus ihrem "Versteck" und blockte den Fluch gekonnt ab.  
"Er ist versteinert!", erklärte sie.  
"Hermine!", seufzte Remus erleichtert, "Bist du in Ordnung?"  
Sie ging nicht auf seine Frage ein.  
"Erkennt ihr ihn denn immer noch nicht?", fragte sie nach einigen Sekunden fassungslos.  
Nur wenige von ihnen, zeigten überhaupt eine Reaktion.   
Sirius starrte den Jungen nur entgeistert an. Dumbledore zog plötzlich völlig überwältigt die Augenbrauen hoch und taumelte einige Schritte zurück.  
Zielstrebig schritt das Mädchen auf Nick zu.  
Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Stirn und zog die Haare zurück.  
Dort, auf der rechten Seite sahen alle, dieses unvergleichlich prägendes Zeichen: Die Blitzförmige feine Narbe!

---

**Vroni**: Ja, ja, ist ja schon passiert :)

**Pe**: Ob sie Voldi fertig machen? Vielleicht... *fg*

**Angel344**: Ob Voldi nach seinem Sohn sucht? Mh, gute Frage – ich würde ja sagen ^-^"

**Fidi**: Naja, ich will ja nix verraten... ^-^

**Sam**: Hab weitergeschrieben, Sammilein (ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen *lol*)

**Cosma**: Keine Kritik? Dabei habe ich Kapitel 7 für das schlechteste überhaupt gehalten -.- SO kann man sich irren...


	10. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9  
**  
Als er erwachte, hielt er die Augen geschlossen.  
Den Atem hielt er weiterhin ruhig.  
Dieses Mädchen., dem er vertraut hatte, war ihm in den Rücken gefallen.  
Sie hatte ihn versteinert, aber warum fühlte er sich dann, als wäre er aus einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht?  
Auch durch die geschlossenen Lider bemerkte er, dass es hell war.  
Er hörte das gleichmäßige Atem mindestens einer weiteren Person neben sich.  
Vorsichtig, kaum merklich bewegte er seine Arme und Beine. Mit beidem war er an den Gelenken am Bettgestell gefesselt.  
"Professor Dumbledore!", hörte Nick eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme eindringlich sagen, "Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, ihm sein Gedächtnis wiederzugeben!"  
"Nur der, der es ihm genommen hat, kann es ihm auch widerbeschaffen!", seufzte der alte Mann.  
"Du-weißt-schon-wer wird das niemals zulassen!", stellte Hermine fest.  
"Wo ist eigentlich Sirius!", fragte sie nach einigen Minuten des Verharrens.  
"Ich denke er steht unter Schock! Remus ist bei ihm!", erklärte er Alte.  
"Und Ron?"  
"Er weiß es noch nicht! Als er mich geholt hat, sah er aus, als hätte er den Tod seines Bruders mit eigenen Augen mitangesehen! ... Er ist im Krankenflügel"  
Ein langes Schweigen folgte.  
"Wir haben Harry im Stich gelassen!", schluchzte Hermine plötzlich, "Es hat nie ein Zeichen dafür gegen, dass er wirklich Tod ist, wir..."  
"Hermine, beruhige dich! Wir können nicht leugnen, dass wir ihn allein ließen, als er uns am dringensten brauchte, doch wir können die Zeit auch nicht mehr zurückdrehen. Es ist geschehen!"  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und jemand trat ein.  
"Ist er immer noch nicht wach?", es war die Stimme der strengen Professorin.  
"Nein!", war die simple Antwort Hermines.  
"Wir hätten sein Gedächtnis wirklich in Ruhe lassen sollen!", murmelte die Frau, "Aus der Versteinerung hätten wir ihn sofort zurückholen können. Jetzt kann es noch Tage dauern!"  
,Die haben an meinem Kopf rumgebastelt?', fragte er sich entsetzt.  
"Wie sollen wir ihm bloß weiß machen, wer er ist?", fragte sich Hermine laut.  
"Er muss 3Jahre in völliger Isolation gelebt haben, sonst hätte uns jemand von ihm erzählt!", meinte McGonagall.  
"3 Jahre! Gott verdammte, 3 Jahre!", murmelte das Mädchen, "In dieser Zeit kann er sich nicht so sehr verändert haben: Er wird verstehen!"  
"Unter normalen Umständen, kann sich ein Mensch wahrscheinlich nicht so sehr ändern! Doch er verlor sein Gedächtnis... und was das ganze noch komplizierter macht, ist dass er denkt Voldemorts Sohn zu sein!", gab Dumbledore zurück.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Stirn.  
Ruckartig öffnete er die Augen und nur die Fesseln verhinderten, dass er nach ihr schlug.  
"Du bist ja wach!", erschrocken sah Hermine ihm in die Augen.  
"Sehr - gut - beobachtet!", gab er ironisch zurück.  
Albus beobachtete ihn abschätzig.  
"Alles in Ordnung? Kopfschmerzen?", fragte er besorgt.  
Demonstrativ schüttelte der Junge diesen.  
"Was wollen Sie eigentlich von mir? Warum lassen Sie mich nicht ganz einfach wieder gehen?", fragte er langsam.  
"Du willst immer noch gehen, Harry?", das letzte Wort betonte er besonders.  
"Nick!", stellte der Junge richtig, "Und: Warum sollte ich nicht gehen wollen?"  
"Weil du weißt, das du nicht der bist, für den du dich hältst!", Hermine spürte, dass Harry innerlich zweifelte.  
"Ach ja? Und wer soll ich, bitteschön, sein?", fragte er arrogant.  
"Harry. Harry Potter... Du bist Waise und wurdest im Alter von 11 Jahren hier eingeschult. Wir alle hielten dich für Tod, als du vor 3 Jahren spurlos verschwandest", erklärte sie ruhig.  
"Wenn ich das richtig verstehe ... dann kennt ihr mich also!", als sie nickten fuhr er fort, "Und ihr nennt euch ... meine Freunde!", ein erneutes nicken, "Warum lasst ihr mich dann nicht einfach gehen?"  
"Harry, wir...!", begann Hermine.  
"Nick!", unterbrach er sie.  
"Na schön. Nick, willst du nicht wissen, wer du bist?"  
"Ich weiß, wer ich bin. Und was ihr hier macht, ist Freiheitsberaubung, wenn ihr wirklich für etwas gutes Kämpft, solltet ihr so etwas doch unterbinden."  
"Wir haben gehofft mit deiner Hilfe den Krieg beenden zu können!", legte Albus die Karten auf den Tisch.  
"Und wie stellte ihr euch das vor? Soll ich zu Tom gehen und ihm sagen, das es doch ganz nett wäre, wenn der Krieg jetzt langsam mal beendet werden würde?", fragte er und zog es beinnahe ins lächerliche.  
,Er ist sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er nicht doch Harry ist, immerhin hat er gerade Tom gesagt und nicht mein Vater!", dachte Hermine.  
"Wenn ihr das wollt, dann: Lasst. Mich. Gehen!", sagte er deutlich.  
"Wie sollen wir uns auf dich verlassen können?", fragte McGonagall misstrauisch.  
"Das könnt ihr nicht!", sagte er schulterzuckend, "Aber wenn ihr mich hier behaltet hilft euch das auch nicht, oder?"  
"Doch!", sagte Hermine plötzlich, "Wir hätten dich hier!"  
Er sah ihr lange in die Augen.  
"Ich bin nicht der, den du gerne hier behalten würdest!", sagte er ruhig, "Derjenige ist schon lange tot!"  
Sie schaute zu Boden.  
Nach einiger Zeit erhob sich Albus, der als Einziger gesessen hatte, seufzend von dem Stuhl.  
"Du musst auf jeden Fall in den Krankenflügel!", meinte er und betrachtete die blutigen und teilweise tiefen Risse, die das Glas hinterlassen hatte, überall in seiner Haut.  
Der alte Professor beugte sich über den Jungen, um ihm die Stricke abzunehmen.  
  
Darauf hatte Nick gewartet, denn seine Fesseln waren unter der Decke längst abgelegt.  
Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass jemand so grobe Fehler zweimal machen konnte. Doch ohne Zauberstab geherrschte er nur sehr wenige Tricks. Nick wartete darauf, dass der Alte sich über ihn lehnte, damit er sich dessen Stab nehmen konnte.  
  
Albus spürte das ziehen an seinem Gürtel nur sehr leicht, doch er wusste sofort, was passiert war.  
Er schluckte schwer und trat einige Schritte zurück, die Hände erhoben.  
Schnell erhob sich der Junge und schritt ohne ein Wort zu sagen der Tür entgegen. Den Zauberstab des Schulleiters auf diesen, Hermine und die strenge Professor gerichtet.  
Bevor er verschwand sagte er leise, fast reumütig: "Tut mir Leid Professor, ich habe noch etwas zu klären!"  
  
Flink rannte Nick die langen Flure entlang, bis er schließlich an einem großen Fenster stehen blieb.  
Er schaute hinaus und schluckte schwer, denn es war Nacht und es stürmte und Regnete so stark, dass er sich nochmals überlegte, ob er wirklich einfach in Phönixgestalt davon fliegen konnte.  
Es war schon sehr schwierig sich im Fall bei Windstärke 0 zu verwandeln, wie sollte er es bei diesem Sturm schaffen.  
"Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt!", flüsterte er.  
Diesmal öffnete er das Fenster, denn er wollte nicht noch mehr Splitter in der Haut haben, denn die schon vorhandenen schmerzten bei jeder Bewegung.  
Er hockte sich auf die Fensterbank und musste höllisch aufpassen nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.  
Nach einigen Sekunden hatte er den Mut gefunden und ließ sich in die schwarze Tiefe fallen.  
Doch wie erwartet taumelte er in der Luft zu sehr, um sich auf die Verwandlung zu konzentrieren. Erst nach entlosen Augenblicken spürte er, wie sich sein Körper veränderte.  
Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus.  
Doch plötzlich tat sich vor seinen Augen ein neues Hindernis auf. Er sah es zu spät, als das er einfach hätte ausweichen können.  
Krachend brach er in das riesige Gewächshaus ein.  
Während er weiter fiel versuchte er wieder das Gleichgewicht zu finden, doch seine Flügel schienen Taub.  
Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug er auf dem Boden. Es wurde dunkel um ihn...

---

Bevor jetzt kommt: „Dumbi würde darauf nicht ein zweites Mal hereinfallen"! Er wollte es und im nächsten Kapitel werden wir auch sehen warum...

**Thorin Eichenschild**: Wenn Nick nicht mehr Harry wird? Wer hat gesagt, das es so sein wird? ;)

**Laemmi**: Ja, schlaue Hermine ^-^ Wie viele Kapitel? Einen Prolog, einen Epilog und 13 Kapitel. Also insgesamt 15 ^-^

**Sam**: Klar ;)

**Angel334**: Mach ich

**Vroni**: Woher weißt du das bloß immer? *lol*

**SweetC18**: Ich mach ja schon ;)

**Alex Black5**: Ich hör glaub ich immer an den spannernsten Stellen auf -.- Aber es macht so einen spaß euch leiden zu lassen *lol*

**Fidi**: -.-" Aua, das hat weh getan! Ich weiß, das sie Möglichkeit schlecht ist, aber ich muss die Kurze langsam mal kriegen du wusste nicht, wie ich es machen sollte (Aber fast das selbe wie du, hat mein Betaleser auch gesagt)

**Pe**: Ob Harry/Nick seine Gedächtnis uzurückbekommt? *fg* Abwarten und Tee trinken...

**Miss Shirley-Blythe**: Hier ist es ;)


	11. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10  
**  
Nick erwachte, doch sofort wurde ihm klar, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.  
Es bereitete ihm enorme Probleme Luft zu holen.  
Vorsichtig tastete er nach seinem Hals. Als er die Hand wieder zurückzog klebte Blut daran. Er keuchte und hustete Blut hervor. Nach kurzer Zeit ertastete der Junge ein Glasscherbe, die sich in seinen Hals gebohrt hatte. Ruckartig zog er sie heraus, doch im selben Moment wusste er, das es ein Fehler gewesen war.  
Verkrampft drückte er die Hände auf die Wunde, aus der das Blut rasend schnell floss. Er schmeckte es in seinem Mund und es war problematisch zu schlucken.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er völlig durchnässt war.  
Taumelnd erhob er sich und bemerkte, das sich unter ihm eine Blutlache gebildet hatte.  
Mit rasselndem Atem stolperte er der Tür entgegen.   
Scheinbar war er nicht lange bewusstlos gewesen, jedenfalls hatte man ihn noch nicht gefunden.  
Er musste schleunigst von diesem Anwesen runter, dann konnte er apparieren.   
Ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen und langsam begann sein Kopf zu schmerzen, doch er schlich weiter durch die Dunkelheit.  
Er war schon bis auf die Haut durchnässt, es war kalt. Doch nichts im vergleich zu dem, was sich plötzlich als neues Hindernis herausstellte: Ein riesiger schwarzer See!  
"Na, klasse!", murmelte er und watete in das eiskalte Wasser. Er zitterte und fragte sich, ob er überhaupt genug Kraft hatte, um bis ans andere Ufer zu gelangen, denn der Blutverlust machte sich nun mehr den je bemerkbar.  
  
"SIE HABEN ... WAS?", hörte man es durch die Flure Hogwarts schallen.  
Sirius Black stand mit vor Zorn bebendem Körper vor seinem ehemaligen Schuleiter.  
"Ich habe ihn gehen lassen!", sagte Albus ruhig.  
"Gehen LASSEN ist wohl nicht unbedingt die richtige Bezeichnung!", meinte Hermine, in ihrer Stimme klang Schmerz.  
"Hermine!", sagte Albus eindringlich, "Glaubst du, er wäre mir ein zweites Mal entwischt, wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte?"  
Alle Beteiligten starrten ihn an.  
"Du ... du ... du willst damit sagen, dass du es WOLLEST?", stotterte Remus.  
"Was hätten wir denn tun können? Ihn vielleicht Jahrelang hier einsperren, nur um ihm die Gewissheit zu geben uns dann für seine Feinde zu halten? ... Er wird wissen wollen, wer er ist und nur Voldemort kann ihm sein Gedächtnis wiedergeben. Wenn es soweit ist, wird er von sich aus hierher zurückkommen kommen!"  
Die Tür ging auf und jemand trat ein, doch Albus achtete nicht darauf.  
"Professor!", bat die Krankenschwester eindringlich, "Ich denke ich weiß, wie der Junge vom Gelände gekommen ist ... Im Gewächshaus 3 ist ein Loch in der Decke und darunter ist eine ziemlich große Blutlache ... Die Spuren führen zum See, er muss geschwommen sein, aber bei der Menge Blut, die er verloren haben muss, besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass er ... ertrinkt!"  
Wie auf Kommando sprangen alle von ihren Plätzen und sprinteten der Eingangstür zu, um nach Harry zu suchen und ihm gegebenenfalls zu helfen.  
  
Etwa zur gleichen Zeit hatte Nick das gegenüberliegende Ufer erreicht. Völlig entkräftet und triefend nass brauchte er einige Minuten um wieder genug Kraft fürs apperrieren zu haben.  
Zwei Sekunden später befand er sich wieder auf dem vertrauten Anwesen, dessen Besitzer sein sogenannter Vater war.  
Mit letzter Kraft schaffte Nick es, seine Haare wieder gewohnt zu färben und die Narbe zu überdecken.  
Bevor er schließlich fiel ... ins dunkle ... bodenlose.  
  
- Einige Stunden später -  
  
"Wo bist du gewesen?", donnerte Tom dem Jungen entgegen, als dieser gerade aus der Ohnmacht erwachte.  
Benommen schüttelte Nick den Kopf.  
"Ach, da sind ein paar Muggel in den Wald und ich wollte...", murmelte er.  
"Red keinen Blödsinn, du warst fast 5 Stunden weg!"  
Nick bemerkte einen Verband um seinen Hals und viele Pflaster am ganzen Körper.  
Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf, er war in seinem Zimmer.  
"Lass mich doch meinen Spaß mit ihnen haben!", gab er aufgebracht zurück.  
Tom beobachtete ihn ausgiebig.  
"Und wer hat dich so zugerichtet?", fragte er schließlich.  
Nick lächelte nervös und verdrehte die Augen: "Ach, da war plötzlich so ein Zauberer, der hat ihnen geholfen und ... mich überrascht!"  
  
Kurz nachdem der Lord sein Zimmer verlassen hatte, schritt der Junge zielstrebig die dunklen Gänge entlang.  
Die Todesser, die ihm begegneten stellten keine Fragen und warfen ihm nicht einmal misstrauische Blicke zu.  
Nachdem er den Treppen in die tiefsten Kerker gefolgt war, blieb er vor einer eisernen Tür stehen. Er nahm den alten Schlüssel, den er zuvor seinem Vater gestohlen hatte und steckte ihn ins Schloss.  
Leise öffnete sich die Tür.  
Hier, in den abgelegensten Ecken der Kerker, war er noch nie gewesen, doch er wusste, dass er auch niemals wieder zurückkommen wollte.  
Er sah eine verwahrloste Frau mittleren Alters. Ein ebenso zerbrechlich wirkender Mann hatte schützend die Arme um ihre Schultern gelegt. Beide starrten ihn verängstigt doch gleichzeitig Stolz an: Die Grangers!  
Er legte den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen und deutete ihnen still zu sein. Der Junge winkte das Ehepaar heraus. Ihnen folgten noch weitere Männer und Frauen, doch niemandem schien er wirklich lebensbedrohlich schlecht zu gehen. Irgendwo in der kleinen Gruppe mussten auch Bill Weasley sein.  
"Hört mir zu! Ich kann euch hier rausbringen, aber ihr müsst die Klappe halten!", flüsterte er.  
Schnell, jedoch beinahe geräuschlos kam sie voran.  
Nick wusste, wo er hinwollte, nämlich zum nächstbesten Karmin.  
  
Zur selben Zeit spazierten Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape und Minerva McGonagall durch die Gänge ihrer Schule.  
"Wir haben ihn immer noch nicht gefunden!", gab Severus resigniert zu.  
"Wenn er lebt, dann wird er wiederkommen!", versicherte Albus.  
Plötzlich leuchtete die Spitze des Ältesten kurz auf.  
"Es wird eine Verbindung per Flohpulver hergestellt!", sagte er überrascht.  
Da das einzige Zimmer, zu dem man per Karmin reisen konnte nicht sehr weit entfernt war, eilten die drei Professoren zu ihm.  
Minerva stieß die Tür auf, den Zauberstab erhoben und bereit jederzeit einen Angreifer zu verfluchen. Doch war sie sah, waren keinesfalls Angreifer, nein, es war viele der Gefangenen des Lords, die vermisst wurden.  
"Was... was...?", stotterte sie.  
"Ich habe dir gesagt, er wird wiederkommen!", hörte sie Albus flüstern.  
  
Nick hielt den letzten Mann, der die Reise noch vor sich hatte kurz zurück.  
"Sag Professor Dumbledore, dass ich zurückkommen werde, aber ... ich habe hier noch etwas zu erledigen!"  
Der junge Mann nickte und verschwand.   
Nick schluckte schwer, er musste Tom dazu bringen, ihm sein Gedächtnis wiederzugeben, er wollte endlich wissen, wer er war!  
Entschlossen kappte er die Verbindung und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.  
Sein Herz setzte aus.  
Dort, an den Türrahmen gelehnt stand ER!  
"Vater!", sagte er überrascht.  
"Dachtest du, es würde unbemerkt bleiben, wenn du alle meine Gefangenen freilässt? Ich wollte warten, ich war sicher, du würdest sie nur verarschen wollen, um ihnen Hoffung zu machen und sie dann wieder fallen zu lassen! Aber du hast sie laufen lassen ... Sie wurden festgehalten, um den Zauberern und Hexen Angst einzujagen, sie waren nicht wichtig, vielmehr eine Belastung", er lächelte bösartig, "Genau wie du!"  
Nick trat einen Schritt zurück, das meinte Tom doch nicht wirklich ernst.  
"Crucio!", hörte er ihn wie in Trance.  
Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte war, dass er seine eigenen Schreie nur noch sehr undeutlich hörte, die Qualen waren so enorm und so langanhaltend, dass es ihm vollends das Bewusstsein nahm. Noch nie, da war er sich sicher, hatte er dem Fluch solange standhalten müssen, noch dazu war sein Körper geschwächt.  
Er spürte noch wie ihm etwas hartes an den Kopf stieß, doch dann raubte ihm die Dunkelheit die Sicht...

---

**Vroni**: Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat :)

**Angel344**: Du wirst sehen ;)

**Samchen**: Mach ich ^-^

**Fidi**: Ich weiß, das ich fies bin -.-"

**Chrissy9**: Ja, mach ich ;)

**Miss Shirley-Blythe**: Das sie an seinem Gedächtnis rumgebastelt haben, hat nix gebracht ;)


	12. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11  
**  
Nachdenklich schritt Tom Riddle den dunklen Gang zur Folterkammer entlang. Wo war der Junge bloß gewesen? Und wo hatte er die Gefangenen hingebracht?  
„Bist du so feige, dass du dich nicht einmal einem KIND stellen kannst?", rief ihm der Junge zu, als er das Zimmer noch nicht einmal ganz betreten hatte.  
„Raus!", zischte er den zwei Todessern zu, die Nick bis gerade bewacht hatten.  
Langsam ging der Lord auf den 17-jährigen, der ihn zornig anfunkelte, zu. Der blonde Junge lag auf der Streckbank, die wachen, grünen Augen auf seinen „ehemaligen Vater" gerichtet. Der ältere Mann trat an das Kopfendende des Tisches und strich ihm eine Harrsträhne aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht.  
Die Todesser hatten ihm noch nichts getan, die hatten ihn auf seinen Befehl hin auf dem Foltertisch festgekettet.  
Jetzt lag er leicht zitternd und verschwitzt darauf und starrte den Mann wütend an.  
Amüsiert fragte der sich, was seine Anhänger ihm erzählt hatten. Ein leichtes Grinsen bereitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Willst du mir nicht lieber freiwillig sagen, wo du warst?", fragte er im sanftem Ton.  
„Vergiss es!", zischte Nick.  
„Na schön, wie du willst!"  
Nick hörte ein „klicken", sein Körper wurde weiter auseinander gezogen, doch noch waren seine Schmerzen erträglich.   
„Ich tu dir wirklich nicht gerne weh, Nick!", versicherte er.  
„Natürlich nicht!", zischte der Junge unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
Ein erneutes „klicken", langsam schmerzten seine Glieder.  
„Ich kann dich hier festhalten, ... tagelang ... wochenlang ... jahrelang und niemand würde dich vermissen! Glaube mir, der Tod währe in dem Fall eine Erlösung!"  
„Niemand würde mich vermissen! Auch nicht ... Albus Dumbledore?"  
Ein aufgebrachtes Schnaufen.  
„Du warst in Hogwarts?", schrie er beinahe.  
„Du hast mich jahrelang belogen! Hast mich sogar als deinen Sohn ausgegeben! Du hast immer gewusst, wer ich bin, doch du hast mich zu jemand anderem erzogen!"  
Wieder machte es „Klick" und diesmal spürte er, dass sein Körper aufs äußerste gespannt wurde. Er stieß einen ertickten Schrei aus und versuchte seinen Atem wieder zu kontrollieren, denn jeder Zug bereitete ihm weitere Schmerzen.  
„Gib mir meine Erinnerungen wieder! Gib mir mein LEBEN wieder!", verlange er atemlos keuchend.  
„Du bist einfach nur FEIGE! Einem Menschen, der in Ketten liegt magst du überlegen sein, aber bei einem Kampf würdest du nicht so ...!", er brach ab.  
Mit einem weiteren „Klick" kam ein explosionsartiger Schmerz in seiner rechten Schulter. Sie war ausgekugelt, er schrie.  
Doch denn tat Tom etwas, was Nick ganz und gar nicht erwartet hätte – er öffnete die Schlösser.   
Die Spannung war sofort verschwunden, doch die Schmerzen blieben.  
Sofort umkrallte er seine rechte Schulter und biss die Zähne zusammen.  
Der Ältere packte ihn plötzlich an beiden Armen und legte die Hand auf die aus dem Gelenk gesprungene Schulter. Schnell und unsanft rengte er sie wieder ein, wobei der dem Junge, der ihn ungläubig anstarrte keines Blickes würdigte.  
„Man soll nicht sagen, dass die Chancen nicht gleich stünden!", sagte er zog den Jungen mit sich aus dem Raum.  
Er versuchte sich loszureißen, doch der Griff Toms war eisern.  
„Was hast du vor?"  
„Du wolltest ein Duell! ... Du sollst eines kriegen!"  
  
„Na los! Greif mich an!", verlangte der Ältere und warf ihm einen Zauberstab zu.  
Er hatte sie in einen riesigen, runden Raum geführt, ohne Fenster, die schwache Beleuchtung kam von den wenigen Fackeln, und mit nur einer Tür. Davor standen von außen mehrere Todesser.  
„Ich ... ich kann nicht!", stotterte Nick.  
Der Mann hatte ihn zwar gelogen und sogar gefoltert, doch wie konnte er gegen ihn kämpfen, wo er doch jahrelang glaubte dessen Sohn zu sein?  
„Reducto!", hörte er den Lord schreien.  
Noch ehe er irgendeinen Gegenfluch ausgesprochen hatte, wurde er von den Füßen gerissen und prallte unsanft gegen die steinerne Wand. Tom meinte es also ernst.  
Schnell war er wieder auf den Beinen, obwohl sein gesamter Körper mit blauen Flecken und Blutergüssen überzogen sein musste und er von der unsanften Landung im Gewächshaus von Hogwarts noch ein oder zwei gebrochene Rippen haben musste.  
„Wenn du nicht kämpfen willst, dann wirst du sterben, dass ist dir hoffentlich klar!"  
Er schluckte und hob mit zitternder Hand den Stab.  
„Incendio!"  
Doch der Spruch war nicht einmal halbherzig ausgesprochen, so dass Tom ihn leicht abblocken konnte.  
„Willst du etwa nicht um dein Leben kämpfen? Weiß du, dein wirklicher Vater hat es getan, doch er verlor und deine Mutter gab sogar ihr Leben für dich, was auch der Grund ist warum du nicht schon lange unter der Erde liegst!"  
„Hör auf! Lass meine Eltern aus dem Spiel!", schrie der Junge.  
„Du kennst sie doch gar nicht – hast sie vergessen!", warf der Lord ihm vor.  
„Wirfst du MIR vor, dass DU mein Gedächtnis gelöscht hast?"  
„Oh Harry, du hast ja keine Ahnung, was du mir früher für Probleme bereitet hast!"  
„Harry?"  
„Ja, Harry Potter, das wird dieser Trottel von Schulleiter dir doch wohl gesagt haben!"  
Harry sah den Mann, den er bis vor einigen Stunden noch für seinen Vater gehalten hatte, zornig an.  
„Du hast ALLES gewusst! ALLES!", schrie er wütend.  
,Sie hatten Recht!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Jetzt würde er kein erbarmen mehr mit dem Mann haben, der ihm sein Leben genommen hatte. Er würde ernsthaft Kämpfen und ganz gestimmt kein leichter Gegner sein...

---

**Samchen**: Du wirst sehen...

**Pe**: Ja, genau. Mal sehen, das ist die richtige Einstellung ;)

**SweetC18**: Ja :)

**Fidi**: Kluges Mädchen ;)

**Tarivi**: Ich setzte auf deinen zerrütteten Geisteszustand *lol*

**Vroni**: *knuddel*

**Angel334**: Ja, armer Harry! Warum lässt diese doofe Autorin ihn so Leiden? *g*

**Miss Shirley-Blythe**: Voldi eine gerechte Strafe? OK!

**Alex Black5**: Mach ich ^-^

**Salacia**: Danke


	13. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12  
**  
"Crucio", schrie der Lord.  
Harry duckte sich und rollte sich nach links ab, um dem Fluch zu entkommen.  
Hinterlistig grinsend hob der Junge seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf eine der insgesamt fünf Fackeln.  
"Aquasium!". Das Feuer erlosch.  
"Was hast du vor, Nick?", fragte Tom mit Misstrauen in der Stimme.  
Der 17-jährige lächelte milde, als wolle er sagen: ,Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dir das verrate!', doch er verbesserte nur: "Harry"  
"Serpensortia!", flüsterte Tom zornig.   
"Hol ihn dir!", sprach er auf Parsel der Schlange zu, die sich aus seinem Zauberstab wand.  
Nick lachte. "Aquasium!", die zweite Fackel erlosch.  
"War für billige Tricks!", stellte er fest. "Incendio!"  
"Du hast dich auf deinen Lorbeeren ausgeruht, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zu trainieren und dich niemals darum gekümmert, was aus mir wird. Du hast keine Ahnung von meinen Fähigkeiten!", behauptete Nick.  
"Aquasium!", die dritte Fackel gab ihren Dienst auf. Es war deutlich dunkler geworden und er merkt, dass Tom sich mehr als unbehaglich fühlte.  
"Reducto!", schrie der Lord und die Spitze seines Stabes zeigte auf Nick. Dieser lächelte matt und blockte den Zauber durch einen anderen Fluch ab: "Crucio!"  
Doch die Wirkung ließ auf sich warten, denn plötzlich verbanden sich die Stäbe und eine goldene Schnur zog sich von dem einem zum anderen. Während er von dem Anblick seltsam faszinierend war, zog der Lord fluchend ruckartig an seinem Zaubergerät und das Band riss.  
Um sich von der Erinnerung loszureißen, schüttelte er ausnüchternd den Kopf.  
Er musste sich auf seinen Plan konzentrieren, nochmals sah er sich im Raum um.  
Da die Lichtquellen in regelmäßigen Abständen an der Wand hangen, waren nun nur noch die beiden hinter Tom in Takt. Um sie zu erreichen musste er ihn dazu zwingen sich an der Wand entlang fortzubewegen. Wenn es erst mal dunkel war, würde Tom keine Chance mehr haben.  
Absichtlich zielte Nick an dem Älteren vorbei, so dass sich dieser immerweiter von den Fackeln entfernte. So gingen beide an der Wand entlang und umkreisten sich beinahe.  
"Aquasium!", nun leuchtete nur noch eine.  
"Willst du dich im Dunkel duellieren? Damit du nicht siehst, wann du stirbst?", fragte Tom belustigt, doch angespannt.  
"Aquasium!", nun war es vollkommen dunkel.  
"DU magst im Dunkeln nicht sehen können!", sagte er laut. Dann plötzlich hörte man die Stimme von der anderen Ecke des Raumes. "Erinnerst du dich?". Tom fuhr herum. "Als ich damals erwachte, konnte ich nicht klar sahen, ich trug vorher eine Brille, du hast meine Augen verändert!"  
"Du ... du kannst doch nicht im Dunkeln sehen! Das ist unmöglich!", stotterte der Mann, der nun unweigerlich seiner Niederlade entgegen treten musste.  
Nick lachte. "Crucio!"  
Schmerzgepeinigt schrie der Lord auf. Erst nach Minuten ließ der Junge den Fluch abklingen.  
"Was willst du tun, wenn ich tot bin? Du kommst hier nicht raus, meine Anhänger stehen vor der Tür, sie werden sich umbringen!", keuchte der am Boden liegende.  
"Ich kann jederzeit hier weg. Schon vergessen? Du hast keinen Zauber auf dieses Gelände gelegt, der verhindert, dass ich apparieren kann, DAD!"  
Und um Tom nicht auf dumme Gedanken zu bringen nahm der Junge ihm den Zauberstab aus den Händen und hockte sich neben ihn.  
"Willst du jetzt einfach zu diesen Trotteln um Dumbledore gehen und so tun als wenn nichts gewesen wäre? Du bist ebenso schuldig, wie ich es bin, du hast duzende Unschuldige ermordet.", schrie der Lord beinahe.  
"Lass das mein Problem sein, erst mal bist DU dran, deine Schulden zu bezahlen und sei froh, dass ich dir einen schmerzfreien Tod bereite!"  
Der Junge hob seinen Zauberstab, was Tom zwar nicht sehen, sich aber denken konnte.  
"Warte, Nick! ... Du bist wie ein Sohn für mich gewesen!"  
Harry lächelte matt, was für ein kläglicher Versuch sein Leben zu retten. Und doch stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen.  
"Einen Sohn, dem man sein Gedächtnis nimmt und den man ohne reue foltert?", fragte er traurig.  
Und dann, so leise das man es nicht einmal mehr flüstern nennen konnte: "Avada Kedavra!"  
Er senkte den Kopf, so dass ihm einige blonde Haarsträhnen vor die Augen fielen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und presste die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
Er legte den Körper seines toten ,Vaters' in eine etwas stolzere Haltung und sah ihn noch lange an.  
Dann sagte er plötzlich leise und ohne Stolz in er Stimme: "Der Lehrling ist soeben zum Meister geworden!"  
  
"Er sollte längst zurück sein!", meinte Sirius und tigerte durchs das Zimmer des Direktors.  
Remus versuchte ihn schon seit Stunden zu beruhigen, doch mittlerweile hatte er es aufgegeben und beobachtete nur noch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen die Wege, die sein bester Freund schritt.  
Severus versuchte sich irgendwie abzulenken, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Zumal sogar der Schulleiter und Minerva sichtlich nervös waren.  
Hermine war selbstverständlich bei ihren Eltern, die sich ihm Krankenflügel befanden, genau wie Ron, der aus einer Trance erwacht war, als er Bill gesehen hatte, seinem Bruder Gesellschaft leistete, während sie auf Mr. und Mrs. Weasley warteten.  
"Beruhige dich, Sirius. Wer weiß, was der Junge vorhat?", sagte Remus.  
  
Völlig durchnässt, frierend und vor Anstrengung schnaubend stand Harry am Ufer des Sees.  
Warum konnte man auch nicht direkt aufs Anwesen apparieren?  
Seufzend lief er weiter aufs Schloss zu.   
Er wusste, wo er hinwollte, doch diesmal fürchtete er sich nicht vor dem Wissen, denn man hatte ihm gesagt, dass er hier auf die Schule gegangen war.  
Die Bibliothek war im dritten Stock. Aber warum war er sich so sicher, dass er dort etwas über sich herausfinden würde?  
Es war die letzte Chance, einen Teil seiner Vergangenheit wiederzuerlangen, bevor er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte...

---

**Tarivi**: Cooool, ich verleite dich zum schreiben? Ist das geil! Ja, schreib sie nieder!!!

**Chrissy9**: Jepp

**Angel344**: Auf die Idee hab ich gewartet ;) Bist die erste, die das bemerkt hat!

**Mastermind3**: Ich mag fiese Ende (wenn ich sie selber schreibe) :)

**Salacia**: Die Frage aller Fragen!

**Vroni**: *g* bald kommt das Finale

**Alex Black5**: Ich habe eine vorliebe für leidende Leser ;)

**Fidi**: Oh -.-" ups…


	14. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13  
**  
Lautlos schritt Harry die Regale entlang, er hatte keine Ahnung warum er sich selbst hier finden sollte, doch schließlich zog er ein dickes, verstaubtes Buch hervor, auf dessen Umschlag ,Berühmte Hexen und Zauberer des 19. Jahrhunderts' zu lesen war.  
Vorsichtig schlug er es auf.   
Den ersten Brauchbaren Hinweis fand der Junge, als er den Namen ,Voldemort' las.  
Darunter ein Artikel der ihm nicht viel Neues verriet.  
Doch als er wenig später seinen Namen erkannte, erschrak er und hätte das Buch beinahe fallengelassen.  
,Harry Potter - der Junge der lebt'  
Er schluckte und fragte sich, ob er den Artikel wirklich lesen sollte. Entschlossen klappte er das Buch zu und stellte es wieder in das Regal, nur um es Sekunden später doch wieder zur Hand zu nehmen.  
,Als Sohn der Eheleute Lily und James Potter, die zu ihrer Zeit sehr geschätzte und beliebte Freunde und gleichzeitig immer wieder gegen das Böse standgehalten hatten, wuchs der Junge in England auf. Durch den Verrat Sirius Blacks jedoch wurde das glückliche Familienleben zerstört, denn der Mann war der Geheimniswahrer der Potters und gleichzeitig Harrys Pate.   
Doch er missbrauchte das Vertrauen und so erfuhr Du-weißt-schon-wer (siehe Voldemort) vom Aufenthaltsort der Potters.  
Der Lord tötete in der Halloween-Nacht die beiden Elternteile, was dann geschah kann nur vermutet werden, doch erwiesen ist, dass die Macht des Mannes brach, als er versuchte den 1-jährigen Harry durch den Todesfluch ins Jenseits befördern und er verschwand.'  
Harry runzelte die Stirn war nicht dieser schwarzhaarige junge Mann, der in entführt hatte Sirius Black?  
Der Junge ging weiter durch die Reihen der Bücher und zog mehrere heraus, schließlich fand er ein neueres Exemplar, worin er ebenfalls seinen Namen entdeckte.  
,Harry Potter - der Junge der lebte'  
Lebte? Dann wurde dieses Buch nach seinem ,Tode' verfasst.  
,Als Sohn der Eheleute Lily und James Potter, die zu ihrer Zeit sehr geschätzte und beliebte Freunde und gleichzeitig immer wieder gegen das Böse standgehalten hatten wuchs der Junge in England auf. Durch den Verrat Peter Pettigrew (wie der Junge immer wieder behauptete war sein Pate tatsächlich unschuldig) jedoch wurde das glückliche Familienleben zerstört, denn der Mann war der Geheimniswahrer der Potters.  
Doch er missbrauchte das Vertrauen und so erfuhr Du-weißt-schon-wer (siehe Voldemort) vom Aufenthaltsort der Potters.  
Der Lord tötete in der Halloween-Nacht die beiden Elternteile, was dann geschah kann nur vermutet werden, doch erwiesen ist, dass die Macht des Mannes brach, als er versuchte den 1-jährigen Harry durch den Todesfluch ins Jenseits befördern und er verschwand.'  
Im vierten Schuljahr Harrys wurde dieser von Du-weiß-schon-wem entführt und half Widerwillens zu dessen Wiederauferstehung.  
Wenige Monate später starb der Junge unter mysteriösen Umständen.'  
Mysteriöse Umstände? Ja, er würde auch gerne wissen, wie er ,gestorben' war.  
Laut seufzend schlug er das neuere Buch zu.  
Er würde sich niemals wieder an sein Leben erinnern können.  
Sich auf dem Absatz umdrehend sah er aus dem Augenbinkel einen Schatten. Reflexartig zog er seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ich auf die Gestallt in Dunklen.  
"Wer ist da?", fragte er.  
Als Albus Dumbledore lächelnd näher trat steckte er den Stab wieder weg.  
"Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich dich hier finden würde!", erklärte er seine Anwesenheit.  
"Ich hab mir ja gedacht, dass ich als Sohn Voldemorts erwähnt sein würde, aber ...", ihm fehlten die Worte, "DAS?". Er zeigte auf die Bücher, in denen er seinen Namen gefunden hatte.  
Der Direktor lachte.  
"Dasselbe Gesicht hast du sicher auch gemacht, als du von Hagrid erfahren hast, das du ein Zauberer bist!"  
Harry hob ich Augenbrauen. "Wieso, bin ich denn nicht bei Zauberern aufgewachsen?"  
"Nein, du lebtest die Jahre bei deinem Onkel und deiner Tante"  
"Wo... wo sind sie?"  
"Sie sind tot!", erklärte Albus.  
"Oh!", sagte er mitleidig.  
Lange sah er den Jungen an.  
"Was hast du jetzt vor, Harry?", fragte er ernst.  
Als würde es ihn an etwas erinnern nickte dieser leicht.  
"Ich bin gekommen, um euch zu danken und ... mich zu verabschieden!", es fiel ihn nicht leicht das zu sagen.  
"Verabschieden? Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Albus. Sein Unterbewusstsein schlug Alarm.  
Er lächelte gezwungen und irgendwie ausweichend.  
"Zum Ministerium!", gab es zögern zu.  
Albus sah in entgeistert an: "Sie werden dich nach Askaban bringen!"  
"Sie werden mich hinrichten!", stellte er richtig.  
"Nein, sie können Harry Potter nicht einfach hinrichten!"  
"Es ist egal wer ich bin. Meine Taten lassen sich nicht dadurch entschuldigen, dass ich nicht wusste wer ich bin. Ich hätte mich weigern können, all die Menschen zu töten..."  
"Dann wärst du selbst getötet worden!"  
"Dann hätte es so sein sollen! Besser ich als ALL DIE ANDEREN! Und ich glaube kaum, dass es Molly Weasley in ihrer Trauer hilft, wenn ich ihr sage, dass ich, HARRY POTTER, zugesehen habe, wie ihr Sohn starb. Und den Müttern, der Zauberer und Muggel, die ICH tötete? Wird es ihnen helfen?", er schwieg kurz und hatte dann seine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle, "Könnten Sie das den Anderen vielleicht erklären?"  
"Ich versteh es doch selbst nicht einmal! Wie kannst du uns das antun, dich nochmals zu verlieren?"  
"Ich kenne euch doch gar nicht, wie solltet ihr mir Leid tun?", fragte er verwirrt.  
"Komm mit, dann kannst du es den Anderen selbst erklären!", forderte der Schulleiter ihn auf.  
Zögernd folgte dieser ihm.  
  
Sirius tigerte nun schon seit mindestens zwei Stunden durch den Raum, während Remus und Severus nur schweigend auf die Rückkehr des Direktors warteten. Dieser trat im selben Augenblick lächelnd durch die Tür.  
"Seht mal, wen ich gefunden habe!", sagte er leise.  
"Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden!", verteidigte sich der Junge, als in die drei Männer mit offenen Mündern anstarrten.  
"Sag mal spinnst du, Junge?", schrie Sirius aufgebracht und hatte das Zimmer mit zwei großen Schritten durchquert und drückte Harry an sich. "Wie kannst du ...?", er fand keine Worte.  
"Ich kenn dich nicht und es ist besser so, denn sonst würde mir die Entscheidung mit Sicherheit schwerer fallen! Ich weiß gerade mal, dass du meine Eltern verraten haben sollst - nein Moment, du warst es nicht, sondern Peter!"  
Sirius ließ ihn wieder los, Remus und Severus starrten ihn immer noch fastungslos an.  
"Hat Voldemort dir dein Gedächtnis nicht wiedergegeben?", fragte er verwirrt.  
"Nein!"  
Er sah in abschätzig an, doch dann lächelte er wieder. "Ach, macht nichts, wir kriegen das schon hin!", versicherte Sirius, der total aufgelöst war.  
"Stopp mal!", ging Remus plötzlich dazwischen, "Was ist mit Voldemort?"  
Harry sah kurz zu Boden. "Er ist tot!", flüsterte er beinahe.  
Stille.  
Keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte, schließlich war es sicher nicht einfach gewesen ihn umzubringen.  
"ER hat seine Taten gebüßt!", sagte der Junge leise. Dann hob er den Blick wieder.  
"Wie gesagt - ich bin hier, um mich zu verabschieden!"  
Damit trat er einen Schritt zurück, wand sich schließlich der Tür zu und trat seelenruhig hinaus, auf den Flur.  
Als Sirius sich aus seiner Starre lösen konnte und ihm hinterher setzen wollte, wurde er von Albus zurückgehalten.  
"Was hat er vor? Wo will er hin?"  
"Zum Ministerium!"  
Er sah ihn entgeistert an.  
"Ja, will er denn nach Askaban kommen!", fragte er sarkastisch.  
"Nein, er will hingerichtet werden!", sagte Albus Dumbledore ernst.

---

Epilog wird folgen!

**Vroni**: *g* Du willst den Epilog nicht? ;)

**Salacia**: Star Wars? Sehe war keine Ähnlichkeiten, aber ich betrachte das als Kompliment ;) Auf welcher Seite, weiß er selbst nicht ganz genau! Das mit dem Lehrling ist so gemeint, dass Harry (weil er von Voldi unterrichtet wurde, ist er der „Lehrling") Voldi besiegt hat (also seinen Meister) und ihn dadurch übertrumpft hat. :)

**Samchen**: Jepp, mach ich ;)

**Angel344**: Er kriegt es gar nicht wieder ^-^

**Alex Black5**: Ups -.-" Wütende Leser mag ich nicht, und ob es Happy End wird, siehste im nächsten Kapitel

**SweetC18**: Die FF ist schon fertig, als könnte ich es eh nciht mehr ändern ;)

**Fidi**: Ich schreibe hier einige Kleinigkeiten um? Wieso umschreiben? *verwirrt ist*

**Pe**: Ja, sie ist zu ende, also es folgt nur noch der Epilog ;)

**Miss Shirley-Blythe**: Das kannst du auch sein ;)

**Tarivi**: Ja, sehr gut, dass du dich jetzt traust. Ich hab mich früher auch nie getraut, dass zu schrieben, was ich am liebsten selber lesen würde ;) Und es wäre mir eine große Ehe, wenn du es mir widmest *freu*

**Cosma**: Tu das *g*

**Bluey Bluedragon**: Danke für das riesen Kompliment *freu* Bekäme er sein Gedächtnis wieder und ich sage nicht, das er es nicht bekommt, behielt er sicher auch seine Fähigkeiten!


	15. Epilog

Epilog 

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören!

Totenstille hatte sich über den Versammlungsplatz in der Winkelgasse gelegt.

Eine angenehm kühle Brise zerzauste ihm das ohnehin schon wirre, schwarze Haar und ließ seinen Umhang im Wind tanzen.

Er stand auf einem Podest, war allein – wenn man von den Hunderten von Schaulustigen absah.

Er traute sich nicht seinen Blick der Menge zuzuwenden, doch schließlich überwand er sich.

Der Junge hatte mit zornigen Gesichtsausdrücken und vernichtenden Blicken gerechnet, doch was er sah verblüffte ihn. Die Leute schauten mitleidig, einige sogar mitfühlend, er schluckte.

Dann blieb sein Blick auf einem hübschen brünetten Mädchen mit verweinten Augen hängen. Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an, ihre Augen sprachen Bände, es war beinahe wie Telepathie.

,Lass mich nicht wieder allein!'

,Du hast doch IHN', antwortete er sanft aber lautlos, lächelte leicht und nickte kaum merklich zu dem Rothaarigen, der neben ihr stand und ihre Hand hielt.

Hinter ihm sah er ein Ehepaar mit der selben Haarfarbe.

Die Frau weinte und auch ihr Mann schien die Tränen zu unterdrücken. ,Warum trauern sie um mich? Ich hätte verhindern können, dass ihr Sohn starb!'

Er wand sich widerwillig von ihnen ab.

Weiter hinten erkannte er Albus Dumbledore, wie der strengen Professorin, dessen Gesicht er nicht sehen konnte, eine Stürze war. Stille Tränen tropften auch von seinem Gesicht, während der Mann neben ihm nur fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte.

Schließlich hob der Junge wieder den Blick und sah den einzigen Menschen an, der sich noch auf dem Podest befand. Dieser war noch recht jung und zitterte, er wollte Harry Potter nicht umbringen, doch es war ihm befohlen worden.

„Noch ein paar letzte Worte?", fragte er laut und bemüht seine Stimme zu kontrollieren.

Harry lächelte leicht.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe!", sagte er so leise, dass nur er ihn verstehen konnte.

Verdutze und mit viel Überwindung hob er den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den 17-jährigen.

Dieser schien ernst, doch befasst und beinahe ... glücklich (?)

„NEIN!", schrie eine bekannte Stimme.

Ein junger schwarzhaariger Mann kämpfte sich durch die Menge auf sein Patenkind zu, hinter ihm Remus, der versucht seinen besten Freund aufzuhalten.

Doch es war zu spät, die Funken des Todesfluchs hatten die Spitze des Zauberstabes schon verlassen.

Harry schloss die Augen und wusste, das sein Herz jeden Moment aufhören würde zu schlagen. Seine Gedanken würden müde werden und sein toter Körper auf das Holz prallen, den Schmerz konnte er dann nicht mehr fühlen. Nach einigen Stunden war er kalt und es gäbe kein Anzeichen mehr darauf, das einmal Leben ihn der leeren Hülle gesteckt hatte.

Doch er hatte es verdient.

Ein letztes Mal spürte er seinen Atem aus seiner Lunge und es war ihm als könne er den Weg der Luft in seinem Körper spüren.

Dann wurde es schwarz um den Jungen, der einmal gelebt hatte, er fiel und es trat das ein, war er sich Sekunden vor seinem Tode ausgemalt hatte.

Das sein Pate ihn auffing merkte er nicht mehr und auch den schmerzverzerrten Aufschrei konnte er nicht mehr hören.

Nur noch Dunkelheit – und ein helles Licht am Ende des Tunnels...

Kein Schmerz, keine Falschheiten, keine Lügen, wie er sie sein ganzes Leben lang hatte ertragen müssen – einfach nur Glücklichsein...

ENDE


End file.
